A Fight For Survival
by OneXSkyXOneXDestiny
Summary: Stuck in a Zombie Apocolypse Sora tries to survive alongside his friends and family. But when the world falls to hell is it really possible to survive? Swearing, very light shounen ai, and OOCness.
1. Me Against The World

**Hey guys I give you a Zombie/KH fanfic. My friend convinced me to write this because I was complaining that there isn't many fanfics like this. **

** I'm warning you now there will be death, OOCness, swearing, death, more death, very light shounen ai and death. Enjoy!**

_. . . ._

_Chapter one: Me against the world!_

_~ Simple Plan_

_. . . ._

It was just a normal day for 18-year-old Sora Strife. Get up, get dressed, go to school, wonder why Riku was staring at him, go home, play video games, go to sleep. Somewhere along the line he would eat, but he didn't have a life plan at the moment. The brunette also enjoyed paintball and was handy with a gun, be it one that fired paint but a gun none the less. Of course Riku didn't believe that for a second but Sora didn't care. He had nothing to prove.

Even though it was a normal day Sora had a very bad feeling, a horrible feeling in fact. But he dismissed it and carried on getting ready for a day of double maths, art, english and drama. And staring at Riku of course but he'd never admit that out loud, he had his pride damn it!

At the start of his not-so-normal normal day Roxas, Sora's older-twin-by-2-minutes, walked into his room "Sora get up already you ass! We're gonna be late for school!"

"And since when do you want to go to school?" the brunette asked pulling back the covers of his bed, "You've always hated it."

"Yeah well Axel said he wanted to ask me something" Roxas pouted, yes pouted, it was a family trait that _all _Strifes had including the twin's older brother Cloud.

Sora smirked as Roxas mentioned his best friend Axel Lea. Axel had a hugely massive, larger than life, big ass crush on Roxas but the blonde couldn't see it. The youngest of the twins found it amusing "And I care about what Axel has to say to you why?" He asked pulling on a pair of jeans.

"'Cause your my brother and you love me" Roxas teased.

"I do?" Sora asked with his head stuck in a T-shirt.

"Yes you do!"

"Fine whatever" Sora sighed, "Moving off that topic what's the password for the laptop I couldn't get in last night so I assume you have changed it."

"Yeah I did" Roxas smirked, "I changed it to FoolishLittleBrotherIsFoolish, no spaces."

"Thanks Ro- Hey wait a minute" Sora shouted.

"Mwhahahahahaha" Roxas laughed.

"It's not funny" Sora pouted tying up his shoe laces, "Right I'm ready when you are."

"Finally!"

The drive to Destiny High was filled with the sound of Sora and Roxas's music playing loudly. When Sora pulled into one of the spaces in the car park reserved for year 12 students Axel and Riku were already waiting for them. The redhead pulled Roxas away as soon as the blonde jumped out of the blue car that was Sora's 'baby'.

"Hey Riku" Sora smiled as he locked his car.

"Hi, anything interesting happen on the way here?" The aqua eyed teen asked.

Riku Yami was 19, Sora's best friend and had a habit of thinking about said best friend in a less-than-inoccent way and was thankful that the brunette wasn't the sharpest knife in the draw so he didn't notice. He also believed that Sora couldn't really do anything that involved violence meaning video games, paintball, boxing, etc.

If only he knew.

"Nope, there was this guy that Roxas and I saw though, he looked like he had been in a fight! There was blood all over him and it looked like part of his leg was missing" Sora shivered at the memory, "And he was moaning and walked really slowly"

"Ra stop pulling my leg, now let's go" Riku shook his head letting silver bangs fall into his face covering his eyes, "I want to hear what Axel has to say to Roxas."

"It's obvious though, isn't it?" Sora asked tilting his head to the side in confusion, "He's going to ask him out."

Riku stopped walking "What?!"

"I bet Axel asked Roxas on a date"

Roxas came running around the corner and jumped on Sora "He asked me out on a date!" He shouted hugging his younger brother.

Axel was walking towards Riku with his hands in his pockets, a smug look on his face "I am now more of a man than you" he said.

"Shut up, just because you asked Roxas on a date before I asked Sora doesn't mean you are more of a man than me!"

"Indeed it does, Riku, indeed it does."

"That's great Roxas" Sora giggled once his brother had let him go, he looked towards Riku to see him glaring daggers at Axel, "What wrong Riku?"

The twins hadn't heard the conversation between the sliver and redheaded teens so had no idea what was going on.

"Nothing" Riku ruffled the younger teen's brown spikes before walking to his math class. Sora glared at the ground for a while before saying goodbye to Roxas and following the older teen, Axel not to far behind. Roxas watched the three leave before Kairi's sisters Xion and Namine tapped him on the shoulder "Ready to go?" Namine asked.

The blonde boy nodded as he too started walked to his class.

Math was boring and the room was hot and stuffy, it was June after all, the sun was beating down on the student's backs giving no mercy.

"This is ridiculous" Sora grumbled, "It's like 8 in the morning and it's already hotter than a desert."

Riku nodded as Axel flopped onto the desk.

"I'm worried about Kairi and Xion, they left for the toilets ages ago and still haven't come back" Sora bit his lower lip and glanced at the door blue eyes wide, "I hope they're okay" he whispered.

"Strife, Lea, Yami I would appreciate it if you didn't have your own conversations in my class" their teacher, Mr. Siax, shouted at them.

"Hai sir" the three teens chorused. Siax turned back to the board mumbling about 'Baka children who have no respect for math or their elders' under his breath.

At that moment the door leading into the room burst open and then slammed shut, a heavily breathing Xion had her back pressed against the door, arms covering the painted wood, eyes wide.

"What now?" Siax shouted turning to face the girl, demanding for an explanation just by looking at her.

Xion gulped under the golden gaze "K-Kairi tried t-to e-eat me" she stuttered.

"What are you talking about!?" Siax asked, "Do I need to send you to a mental hospital!?"

"I'm telling the truth" Xion shouted, she took a deep breath and calmed herself before she slowly moved away from the door and went over to her desk to sit down, but she was still shaking.

Then there was a scratching noise at the door. Siax slammed down his white board pen and went over the door Xion had just removed herself from and went to open it.

The blue haired teacher opened the door and Kairi sank her teeth into his neck. Riku covered Sora's eyes as the teacher's neck split open "Kairi!? What are you doing?!"

The bluehaired man fell to the ground with a thump. No one moved for what seemed like ages. Silence filled the air. Kairi just stood there almost as if she couldn't see the people in the room. Riku removed his hand from over Sora's eyes and stared at Axel, shocked.

Siax's body started twitching all eyes in the room fell on his body, everyone watched as a low moan echoed around the room before he stood up. Xion screamed alerting Kairi and Siax that there was in fact people around them. People they could eat.

Siax sank his teeth into a blonde teen's arm, she screamed pulling her arm violently back and hugging it to her body.

"He should be dead!" Screamed a girl with red hair as blood hit her purple top and sea green skirt.

"They both should!" Axel snapped at her.

_'They're Zombies'_ Sora realised as Kairi moved slowly towards him, _'They're already dead'._

Kairi had blood down her once pure pink dress, her once blue eyes were cloudy milky white, her movements were slow, the only sounds she made were low moans and gurgling. Her appearance only conformed Sora's theory "But how? That's impossible!" he said.

Riku turned his head to Sora who was staring straight ahead "What's wrong?" he asked eyeing Kairi as she slowly but surely got closer to _his_ brunette, which Riku saw as unacceptable.

"She's dead! They both are! Which makes them zombies!" Sora looked around the room looking for a sharp object or something he could use to defend himself, his eyes fell on a rounders bat "Axel! Throw me that bat!"

Axel picked up the wooden bat and threw it towards his boyfriend's younger twin who caught it with ease.

"What are you going to do?" Riku asked as his friend moved towards the pink clad girl.

"The only way to truly kill the undead" Sora started, "is to destroy the brain!"

"You can't" Riku shouted at him, "Do you know how traumatizing that would be?"

"I'm so so sorry Kai" Sora cried, "Please forgive me!" he lifted up the bat and brought it down on to Kairi's head, hard. After the sickening crunch of a skull breaking the girl stopped moving.

Riku threw a chair at Siax. It hit with such a force that the teacher's head snapped off the already weak neck completely.

"Zombies?" Xion whispered, "I guess it makes sense, Kairi didn't die when I stabbed her with a knife in the stomach"

"Why did you have a knife in the first place?" Axel asked his eyes darting betwenn Kairi and Siax in fear they would get back up.

"It was for buttering my crackers at lunch, it was only a butter knife."

"But it doesn't make sense that they are dead!" Riku shouted, "It's impossible!"

"Not is impossible when you put your mind to it" Xion told him.

"Strife!" a brown-haired boy said to the class, "My friend was bit."

Sora knew what that ment. He had played enough Zombie games to know. He walked over to the pair well aware of Riku's gaze on his back.

The blonde haired teen was on the floor breathing heavily "I'm sorry" Sora said to her softly. She understood what he was saying to her. She accepted it.

"Alice?" her friend asked her, "Are you okay?"

'Alice' smiled softly at her friend "Terra." her eyes shut slowly and then she was gone. Sora stood over her head ready to bring the bat down "Look away" he said to the teen called 'Terra' who did as asked.

After one quick hit Alice's brain was destroyed.

"What am I gonna tell Ven and Aqua?" Terra asked.

"The truth, tell them the truth" Sora smiled sadly at him, "We getting outta here, wanna come?"

Terra nodded.

"Our first priority is getting out of here alive" Sora said to his small group, "Then we can figure out what to do."

The others nodded.

"If you see anything sharp or that you could use to defend yourself pick it up and use it."

With that Sora opened the class room door and stepped right into hell. So much for his normal day.

* * *

**Riku's last name means Darkness incase any of you were wondering. **

**Review please so I know whether to continue this or not :-)**


	2. Final Hour

**Hi guys! This chapter has an OC in it but this will be the only one in the story. Thank you for the review I really appreciate it! The next chapter should be up around the 17th, Enjoy and review!**

_. . . ._

_Chapter 2: Final Hour_

_~ X-Ray Dog_

_. . . ._

Sora ran down a hallway filled with lockers the others not far behind him. He swung his bat at an in coming zombie and continued on. Not stopping.

Stopping ment time to think and time to think ment remembering what happened to Kairi and remembering Kairi ment going crazy and/or dying.

Xion and Axel now had weapons of their own, Xion had a broom handle and Axel had a metal chair leg. Riku and Terra were still weaponless.

Sora skidded to a stop at the end of the corridor and looked around, he quickly turned around and ran back "There's an undead army coming our way!" he shouted.

"Where to now?" Xion asked hooking a zombie under the arms and throwing it away from the group in to a wall.

"The roof" Terra said as Sora reached them. They started climbing the stairs and pushed open the metal door leading to the roof of their school.

Axel and Terra found an old mop and used the length of wood to bar the door to stop the zombies from pushing the door open. "How long do you think it will last?" Terra asked the redhead.

"Long enough I hope" was the reply, the two walked over to the others who were watching Sora pace the floor, deep in thought.

Xion walked to the fence around the edge of the school roof "Holy shit" she said, "It's happening everywhere."

The teens stood next to Xion and looked at the city surrounding them. There were car pile ups and fires everywhere. The dead catching the living and eating them. People screaming, shouting, running. Some were looting shops and banks.

"But how?!" Terra shouted, "Every thing was fine this morning!"

"But was it?" Riku asked.

"Of course it was! I got to school without seeing those _things_!" Terra replied.

"Yes but Kairi got bit and the twins saw one this morning" Riku snapped, "Just because you didn't see them didn't mean no one else did!"

"What the fuck is going on!" Axel shouted, "Why are they trying to eat us?"

"I hardly liked any of them when they were alive" Xion admitted, "But I wouldn't wish this on anyone!"

No one said anything. They just listened to the banging coming from the other side of the door.

After a while Riku broke the silence "This is weird" he said suddenly catching everyone's attention.

"What? The zombies on the other side of that door trying to eat us or the fact that Sora is thinking and isn't scared shitless?" Axel asked.

"Both."

"How do you know so much anyway?" Xion asked the pacing brunette who hadn't joined in with their earlier discussion.

Sora stopped and looked at her "I play video games a lot" was the simple reply, "I know all the stereotypes and we might as well exploit those stereotypes."

"What are we gonna do?" Terra asked.

"Well we're stuck unless someone cuts through the undead or a helicopter gets us."

Sora then went back to muttering to himself "I'm sure Rox got away, I mean he was on the same floor as me and I'm alright, but what if he didn't get away? What if he's behind that door part of the undead army...and what about Cloud? Is it the same at his college?"

"SORA!" Riku shouted, the scratching and banging on the other side of the door became louder but everyone ignored it.

"Yes?"

"Shut up you're making me worry."

"I feel sorry for Roxas" Axel said softly, "Don't you have a twin telepathy thing so you can tell him you're okay? Not that it matters this will all be over in a few days once the army gets involved"

"This isn't a video game or movie Axel!" Sora shouted, "This is real!"

"It will be over soon though" Axel said putting his hands up in surrender.

"The dead are coming back to life! The only way to kill them is to smash their heads in!" Sora told the older teen, "There's more of them then there is us because they are recruiting more, once your bit it's game over you can't turn back!"

"We don't even know if anyone else is alive, it might only be us" Terra reasoned.

"We're out numbered thousand to one" Xion smiled grimly.

"If no one comes to get us" Riku whispered.

"We will die" Sora finished.

Suddenly the door to the roof burst open reveling a redheaded girl with brown eyes wearing a short green dress with two red belts crossing over each other. In the girl's left hand was a cricket bat, in the other was a rounders bat. Both were covered with blood.

"Em!" Sora shouted, smiling at the new arrival.

18-year-old Em Tenshi was in Sora's art, drama and history classes, sometimes she would hang around with Sora, Riku and Kairi and was one of the few people who knew about Riku's crush on the brunette. She could normally be found drawing or playing video games. Em also had a shotgun in her room from her family for emergencies.

"Sora! Riku! Your safe" Em smiled as she handed the rounders bat to Riku, "Where's Kairi?" she asked after looking around to see who was there.

"She's gone" Xion whispered hugging her broom handle closer.

"Oh" Em said softly before turning to Sora, "We should go before they block the door again, it'll be a bitch to kill them from this side."

Sora nodded, Em smiled at him and tossed her cricket bat to Terra "Here" she said, "I don't need it."

"What about you?" Sora asked.

"I have these" for the first time since Em got there Sora noticed that there was also a handle of a pistol peeking out at the top of the redheaded teen's black knee-high boots and from the ribbon tied around her leg.

"Why did you bring them?" the brunette asked looking at the personalized green handled pistols.

"I had a bad feeling this morning" Em shrugged, "I've got yours in my locker if you want them now let's go! And for the love of god stay silent."

Sora nodded and ran towards the door, Em got out her two pistols and followed him leaving a very confused group of people running after her.

Once they were off the roof Xion looked around a corner "There's about 5 of them" she said quietly.

"These guys will be the death of me" Axel sighed.

"That's kinda the idea" Xion told him as she snatched Terra's bat out of his hands and bashed a former school boy over the head. She winced as blood splattered her face.

Once the walkers had been killed Em ran to her locker and pulled out her lunch, _'We need as much food as we can find',_ which she put in her school bag that was still around her slim shoulders "Do you want your pistols?" she asked Sora quietly as not attract attention.

The brunette nodded so Em pulled personalized blue handled pistols out of her small yellow coloured locker. They smiled at each other as the redhead handed them over. While Em closed her locker door Sora checked the safety catch and the ammunition "Fully loaded" he let out a chuckle.

"What did you think I would nick your bullets? Ra I'm hurt." Em said in mock sadness as she placed the back of her hand on her forehead and tilted her head up dramatically.

"I can't believe you both have guns!" Axel told them, " Ones with green and blue handles at that!"

"Em's family makes them, naturally they gave her a pair of pistols and a shotgun for self-defence. They made me some for my birthday one year, green and blue are our favourite colours so they got some sticky back plastic to cover the handle with." Sora explained.

"Oh."

"Enough about me! We need to get to the mini bus outside that was ment for the art trip to Zuiganji Temple, it's our only means of escape" Em said as she threw a kunai at a zombie's head that was coming up behind Xion.

The black-haired girl thought the kunai was for her own head but once she realized it wasn't she thanked the redhead.

Sora started to run down the hall towards the stairs the others following close behind. They all stood at the top of the stairwell looking at the number of zombies down the bottom of the steps.

"We are now fucked." Axel whispered as he looked down at his metal chair leg.

Sora started to walk down the steps before Riku grabbed his wrist "What are you doing baka! They'll kill you!"

"They might not see me! They aren't the...brightest of things" Sora frowned at the pale hand stopping him from moving forward.

"Riku" Xion said softly, "Let him go."

Riku started to protest only to be stopped by a punch to the stomach.

"Good luck" Em smiled sweetly at Sora pretending she hadn't just injured his best friend. She pressed a her last kunai into his hands and told him to toss it as a distraction.

Sora smiled at everyone and started to walk down the steps quietly. He had a pistol in his hand just incase but said hand was laying loosely by his side.

He walked into the room and looked for something to throw the kunai at. Everyone held their breath as a zombie with blonde hair shaped like antennae walked up to Sora _'Larxene'_.

The brunette thought that maybe what once was Larxene could smell him but the zombie just kept walking slowly away from him. At the top of the stairs everyone let out the breath they had held.

The teen pulled out the kunai and threw the metal knife at some lockers away from the door he needed to get out of. At the sound of the crash the zombies moved away towards the source of the noise. To where they thought was more food.

The group on top of the stairs quickly but quietly ran down them and out the door Sora held open for them. They managed to get outside without any problems. Or deaths, yet.

"I can see the bus!" Terra shouted as the group ran across the courtyard. Terra was too loud and a very large group of walkers were moving slowly towards them, their moans turning the stomachs of the living. Terra looked guilty as everyone started to run even faster to get away from them. Axel was the first one on the bus followed by Terra then Xion.

Riku stood on the steps of the bus waiting for the last two teens "Sora! Em! Come on!"

The two jumped passed Riku who slammed the bus door shut, Sora sat in the driver's seat and started the engine ready to start driving away.

"Where are we going?" Xion asked.

"Away" Sora said as he pulled into the right gear and drove off.

"Wait Sora! What about the gate?!" Axel shouted.

Said brunette braked "Shit!" he shouted.

The gate was locked during lessons to stop students from skipping classes. The only way to open it was a button in the caretaker's building. There wasn't enough time to press the button and get out of the gate before it closed. It didn't bother the caretaker who lived at the school 24 hours a day, all year round. If Sora drove into it they'd all die.

"We are so screwed!" Xion screamed.

After a moment of silence Sora spoke "I'll open it!"

"No! It's a suicide mission, whoever goes and opens that gate dies!" Riku screamed at him.

"And we'll all die if I don't open it! One life for five!"

"I'll go!" Em suddenly stood up and shouted. When everyone looked at her she repeated herself "I'll go" she said again softly.

"But-" Sora started only to be interrupted.

"No buts" Em whispered sternly, "You still have things you need to do" she looked pointedly at Riku who blushed and looked away.

"So do you" Sora protested.

"No I don't" the girl said sadly, "My mum and dad are in the most populated area of Tokyo they're most likely already dead, my best friend tried to eat me so I had to kill her, my art work goes unnoticed, my stories are flops, the kids and teachers hate me and I'm nothing without my friends and family!" She smiled slightly "Let me go out a hero to make them proud, to show them there's more to me than what you see."

Sora nodded after hesitating and gave the girl a hug.

"Take my shotgun."

"Where is it?"

"Under my bed along with my extra kunais" Em pulled away from the hug and opened Sora's hand up. She placed her house keys in his palm and curled his fingers around them, "I trust you still know how to get there."

Em fingered the necklace her best friend gave her when they were 13 as she walked towards the door, the mass of zombies not to far away now. She stopped with a hand ready to open it.

Looking at the door she said "If by some miracle I survive this I'll meet you at my house, If not...well it's been fun."

"Arigato" Riku said to her.

Everyone started to say thank you to her and she smiled "Aw guys don't make me cry! I want my last stand to be epic." And with that she pulled out both her pistols and opened the door, she stepped outside and was gone.

"Arigato" Sora sobbed once she left "Arigato, Arigato, Arigato!"

Riku sat in the driver's seat and drove towards the now open gate. He speeded down the road and looked back in the wing mirror. Em had made it back to the gate right after it had closed. She looked around frantically before she held a pistol to her head and shot herself.

Riku looked away and continued down the road. He cloud had lived his whole life without seeing Kairi's brains splattered everywhere and Em shoting herself.

Having seen too much blood in just under 3 hours Riku knew the memories of what he had seen will stay in his head for a long time.

* * *

**Em's last name means angel or 'the heavens'/'one who serves'.**

**Also I know that you can't get guns with different coloured handles.**

**Zuiganji Temple is a real temple in Japan. I thought it would be good to use a historical site for the 'art trip'. **


	3. Angel With A Shotgun

**Hey guys! I don't know what it's like in other countires but it's REALLY hot in Britain, I'm dying in this heat but I still wrote this chapter for you all! I thank you for the reviews keep 'em comin' please! Enjoy and review!**

_. . . ._

_Chapter 3: Angel with a shotgun_

_~ The Cab_

_. . . ._

It had started to rain and Sora couldn't help but find it fitting.

The undead didn't know what was happening so they ended up grunting and walking around in circles, at any other time Sora would had laughed at their reaction. But this was a time of death not laughter.

_'Rain_' Sora thought as he looked out of the window, _'Em's favourite type of weather.'_

He watched a rain drop fall on a group of roses_ 'Roses: Kairi's favourite flower.'_

Riku focused on the road but was worried for his younger friend, unsure of what was going round his head.

Sora stared out the window for a long time watching the undead move around outside. He had now lost 2 good friends, Em and Kairi, in the space of 2 hours, he didn't know where Roxas was, didn't know if Cloud, his mum and his dad were safe and he didn't know if his cousin Ven was alive. He sighed and ran his tanned hands through his spikes.

Em's key was around his neck. The metal of his crown necklace kept banging against a green pendant key chain but Sora didn't care. After half an hour of driving in silence Riku swore and stopped the mini bus "Shit."

"What is it Ku?" Sora asked walking to stand next to his friend.

"Look" Riku pointed ahead of him and tried to ignore how cute Sora looked with a confused expression.

Sora looked up and saw the massive pile up of cars "What do we do now?" Riku asked.

The small brunette thought for a bit "Em's house is near here we should go there" the others nodded and started to gather up their weapons and other important possessions like food and water bottles.

As they all stood outside they looked around "2013, the year everything fell to shit" Axel chuckled.

Xion couldn't help but smile "Well guys, let's go before we become someone's lunch."

They walked down the road in complete silence watching for any threatening zombies. Xion looked into one of the crashed cars to see a baby dressed in a kitsune onesie and 6-year-old girl next to him had a gift on her lap.

The family looked like they were going to a party, they must of died in the crash. The back haired teen placed a hand on the window but jumped away when the baby and the girl looked at her, both with milky white eyes. Terra placed a hand on her shoulder and gently lead her away.

Sora stopped outside of a cream coloured house, 'Tenshi' written in Em's cursive handwriting on a piece of wood by the door. The brunette pulled out the key and opened the door.

No one was inside.

Sora picked up a bag from the floor and went into the kitchen to gather food and water. The others started looking around the house for anything else that could be used.

Terra came across the answering machine "She has messages" he said to Xion who was looking through some papers on the coffee table, "Should we check them?"

"I don't think it be wise" Riku said from the other side of the room, "Do you?"

"But it might tell us where her family are" Terra mumbled.

"She told us where they are baka!" Xion sighed, "Besides do we really need to know?"

"Alright fine I'll leave the messages alone" Terra said holding his hands up in defence.

Sora came out of the kitchen and dropped the bag filled with food on Terra "Carry this."

Terra mumbled under his breath some curses before he shouldered the blue bag.

"Arigato."

"So are we done here now?" Axel asked nearly dropping a glass figure he was inspecting.

"Nearly I just need to get you lot guns and then we're good." Sora smiled softly. He started walking towards the stairs with Riku following after.

The pair pushed open a white door into Em's red and green painted bedroom. There was an unfinished drawing on her desk with a post it note saying 'Finish later'. Sora looked away and started searching under the bed for the wooden box that held a shotgun. His hips were swaying in front of Riku's face who had to force himself to look away. Now was not the time to _that_. When Sora found the box he pulled it out and opened it.

"Okay! Let's go find the other guns!" Sora smiled as he checked the green handled shotgun's ammunition.

Down the stairs Axel and Terra were sitting on the sofa while Xion eased her curiosity by continuing to look at family pictures that were hanging on the walls.

"Well today has been...intresting!" Terra said slowly.

"No, today has been fucking weird" Axel corrected.

"True" Terra agreed, "But still interesting."

"I wonder how this all started" Xion said as she looked out the window now bored with looking a pictures.

"Well Kairi was bit this morning" Axel said waving his finger at Xion.

"It isn't Kairi's fault" the black-haired teen said, "She only started the shit strom inside the school not the shit storm in Japan! Anyway the guy who bit her looked homeless."

"Maybe it's a new disease."

"I doubt it" Xion said turing around to face the two teens, "No disease can cause this."

"Whatever it is we should be running away from it! If it can spread so fast."

"That is the most intelligent thing you've said all day, Axel."

"Funny" Axel grumbled at the black-haired girl.

"He's right though" Terra said, "But we can't run if the entire world is like this, what if it isn't just Japan? What if it's Britain and America too and Australia, Germany, Spain, the entire world?"

"Calm down Terra we'll think of something" Xion smiled, "Besides the zombies might die if they don't get a food source."

"Yeah!" Axel agreed, "And we can always live in a tree or something, the bakas can't climb!"

"Really, Axel? Really?" Xion asked, "Why would we all want to live in a tree? If they want a food source that badly they would learn and adapt."

Terra nodded.

"Alright I'll be serious!" Axel promised, "But we have to remember that they are dead" he reasoned, "Technically they don't need anything like a food source to survive because they are already dead."

Xion was silent for a while "Then they'll leave once the army get them, or the government get them, or the royal families get them!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Xion" Axel told her, "This might be a losing battle before it's even begun, remember waht Sora said on the roof?"

"Then we'll lose the battle but not the war!" Xion exclaimed, "Think positively."

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything, we aren't safe anywhere" Terra said, "And there is nothing to say that those _things_ can't evolve and learn how to open doors or smash windows."

Axel nodded.

Xion slumped down in a chair "Men!" she sighed, "I'm surrounded by pessimistic men."

"I'm going to look for Ven and Roxas" Sora said to them as he entered the room, oblivious to the convosation he had just walked in on.

"I'll come with you! I need to find Namine" Xion shouted.

Sora nodded and chucked her a gun.

"I'll come too" Terra said, standing up.

"I guess I'll come as well" Axel smiled, "Gotta go see mah Roxy."

Sora handed them a gun each "Ku?" he asked.

"Of course I'm coming" Riku defended.

"Good."

"So where are we going to look first?" Axel asked.

"It might be possible that Roxas made it back to our house, Ven and Nams are in the same class so they should all be together."

"But how do we get there?"

"We use the car outside! Come on!"

Sora left the house behind him and shot a zombie with his new shotgun. The sound alerted more zombies that there was food around.

"Well" Riku started, "That was a stupid idea."

"Hey! I wanted a chance to use it!"

They all piled into the car before the in coming zombies caught them.

After another half an hour of driving and looking out of blacked out car windows, they reached the outside of Sora's house.

_'Please'_ Sora chanted in his head, '_Please_ _let them be here'_.

Sora got out of the car and neared the house a bullet zipped passed his head "Ahh!"

"Who is it?!" A familiar voice asked from behind the door.

"Cloud!? It's me! It's Sora!"

Cloud opened the door and rushed outside. He tackled Sora in a hug "My baby brother where have you been?"

"More importantly what are you doing here? I thought you were still at college." Sora said breaking the hug.

"Do you not read the emails I send you?" Cloud asked.

"Um...Yes?" Sora said scratching the back of his head.

Cloud shook his head at his younger brother "Where's Roxas?" he asked.

Sora's smile fell "He's not with you?

"No, it's only me."

"Not even Ven?"

As Cloud shook his head Sora's shoulders slumped, when his older brother led him inside Sora couldn't help but wonder...did he even still have a twin? Or was Roxas gone?

_'The zombies are only things wearing our loved one's faces' _Sora thought, _'So is there something out there wearing my brother's face?'_

Sora knew there was a chance that he would never know the answer, and that was what worried him the most.

* * *

**Baka: Idiot.**


	4. Sanctuary

**Hi humans, otherworldly beings, aliens, Keyblade Masters, Hufflepuffs, etc! I give you chapter 4, ENJOY AND REVIEW FOR COOKIES!**

_. . . ._

_Chapter 4: Sanctuary_

_~ Utada Hikaru_

_. . . ._

The rain still fell down from the sky which had become a dark gray colour. The city had become eerily silent, it had become lifeless.

Xion was sleeping on the floor of Cloud and Sora's house, a blanket had been pulled over her shoulders by Riku but otherwise she was left alone. She had cried herself to sleep. Cried for the death of her older sister. Cried for her youngest sister who might not even be alive.

Once Cloud had ushered everyone one inside out of the rain and away from the undead the adrenalin that had flowed through everyone's veins finally started to dissipate and the reality was starting to sink in.

They were in a zombie apocolypse.

People they knew were dead or missing.

They could die at any given moment.

It effected everyone differently. Xion had immediately started crying whereas Terra stood at the window looking out towards the middle distance. Sora had clung onto Cloud but Riku had sat down in a secluded corner of the living room.

"I want Roxas" Sora whispered to Cloud, "I want both my big brothers."

"Roxas will be here soon" Cloud whispered back, not even sure if the other blonde was alive.

Riku was staring into space in his corner wondering where his older brother was. The bastard went to the same college as Cloud. And slept in the same room as Cloud, went to the same parties as Cloud, had the same friends, liked the same music. Riku shook his head at the similarities between his brother and Sora's.

Sephiroth Yami was unreadable and weird (In Riku's opinion) so Riku put the similarities down to the fact that Sephiroth tried extra hard to make and keep friends because he was a heartless bastard (Also Riku's opinion). Meaning even if he hated the songs that his friends listen to he would say he loved them.

See? Weird!

It was around 11am when Sora started to become restless. He wanted to do something! Look for his friends and family! Not stay inside!

Riku sensed his restlessness "Sora? How about we go upstairs and look for supplies?" he asked.

Sora looked in the older teen's direction and slowly nodded after thinking about the idea. At least he would be doing something productive now_ 'Everything is valuable now'_ Sora thought, _'Even the smallest piece of an apple could save your life in these times.'_

The two teens walked up the stairs towards Sora's room which was in the same state as it had been when Roxas had woken him up for school the day before 'everything fell to shit' as Axel put it.

The brunette rummaged through the draws of his desk looking for something to write on. He wanted to make a list of everything they needed with the right amount for everyone. Also there was the possibility of finding survivors.

"Sora, I want to go look for the bastard" Riku said seriously watching Sora move around the room looking for paper.

"You shouldn't refer to Seph like that, Riku" Sora replied still looking through his desk.

"I want you to come with me."

"And I would love too but we both know Cloud won't let me go and I don't really want to leave him."

Riku knew it was true but it was worth a try "Then will you do me a favor?"

Sora turned around to look at his best friend "Depends on what it is."

Riku walked over to the small brunette and placed a soft kiss of his lips. It only lasted for a second but it was enough "Don't die."

Sora's cheeks heated up "I-I'll try" he stuttered.

They smiled at each other before making a list of everything Riku would need.

Cloud was worried, extremely worried actually. Worried for his younger brothers. Worried about his friend Sephiroth and his best friend Zack. His mum. His dad. That guy Leon he met an hour before it was attack of the zombies who said he was cute...

During his musings there was a knock on the door. Everyone stiffened "What do we do?" Terra whispered as he shook the sleeping Xion who jumped up her eyes wide.

Cloud picked up his gun and went to the door "Who's there?" He asked.

"Cloud it's me! Open the fuck up before we die."

Said blonde ripped the door open to reveal Namine and Roxas "Cloud!" Roxas ran forward and started sobbing, "I'm so so sorry Cloud! I looked everywhere for him but I couldn't find him! That's why were only just got here! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Roxas calm down" Cloud said softly.

"No it's not okay I lost our brother! I lost our baby brother! He could already be one of _them_!"

"Hey! Whats all the racket about?" a voice shouted from up the stairs.

Roxas looked up to see an angry brunette standing on the top step "Me and Riku were in the -er- middle of -um- something! Yeah that's right..."

"Sora?!"

Sora blinked once...then twice...then flew down the stairs to crash into his siblings "ROXY!"

"Hmm 'Roxy'" Axel mused, "I like it."

"Axel ?1" Roxas asked head shooting up.

"What?" Axel asked, "No hug?"

Roxas was going to answer but he couldn't. Namine had jumped over the three Strifes and jumped on her sister "Xion! You're okay! Where's Kairi?"

Kairi Hana was 18 years old and enjoyed dance, her favorite colour was pink, she was also the oldest of the three sisters. He best friends were Sora and Riku (May or may not have tried to get them together).

Xion Hana was the middle child who enjoyed video games and eating. Her colour was black. Her best friends were Roxas and Axel. (May or may not have kicked Axel to make him ask Roxas on a date).

Namine Hana was the youngest and was kind and caring by nature. She loved to paint, sketch, draw and colour. Her room was completely white. She hardly left the art class room so didn't have many friends.

Xion took her younger sister's hands "Nams" she started, "Kairi was among the first people to be...turned."

Namine gasped "It's not true" she said softly.

Xion nodded "She almost bit Sora, she killed our math teacher." _'Not that I'm complaining that he's dead but...'_

Namine shook her blonde head in disbelief "It's not true."

"If Sora hadn't had-" Xion stopped. How could she tell innocent little Namine that her equally innocent friend had bashed their oldest sister's head in?, "If Sora hadn't had stopped her he would be part of the undead by now."

"So she's gone?"

Xion nodded again "Yeah sis yeah, she's gone."

Both sisters joined the other in her sobs.

A week passed by. The group watched the undead through the window as they slowly made their way from one place to another looking for food, inside the house there was a similar problem. They were slowly running out of things to eat and drink.

A few of the group believed that it would soon be over. That the Army would come to help them, kill all the undead.

They didn't come.

Two days after the outbreak Riku tried to go and look for Sephiroth. But Cloud and Terra had caught him as he opened the front door. They grabbed his arms and tied him to a chair.

**"It's too dangerous!" Cloud had said to him while Terra nodded.**

**Riku didn't say anything.**

**"So what? You start dating my brother then up and leave him?"**

**"It's not like that!"**

**"Then what is it like?"**

**Riku said nothing. In the end he agreed to stay for Sora's sake.**

After 2 weeks there was hardly any food or medical supplies left. It was on the friday (Or it could have been Saturday, on one knew what day it was anymore) that Cloud said "We need to go shopping."

Sora looked up from Riku's lap "I agree."

"And we should all go" Roxas added, "Just incase we can't make it back here."

"How will we all get there though? Sora's car is still at school" Xion said.

The three Strifes looked at each other "I dib Cloud's bike!" Sora shouted shooting his hand in the air.

"Damn" Roxas hissed.

"Roxas you can't drive anyway" Cloud said, "And Sora doesn't like to drive cars that fit a lot of people in, he only likes his 'baby'" Cloud smirked as he used his fingers to make air quotes.

"I resent that!" Sora shouted, "Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuu they're being mean to me!"

"So"? Riku asked, "Does this mean I get to go on Cloud's bike too?"

Sora tilted his head to the side _'Why is that more important than defending me from my brothers?' _he asked himself, "If you want, I guess"

"Excellent" Riku smiled rubbing his hands together.

Terra ran round the house with Em's old school bag filling it with what little food they had left while the Strifes gathered some clothes together for everyone.

The group stood in the living room checking their weapon of choice before leaving when the glass sliding doors and the living room window were smashed by some zombies.

"Since when can they break through fucking glass?!" Axel shouted as he shot a walker in the head.

"Run like hell!" Namine screamed as she opened the front door and dashed out to the waiting car. Roxas, Xion, Axel, Terra and Cloud followed her and jumped into Cloud's car.

Sora and Riku slipped on to Cloud's bike and sped off.

"Okay" Cloud said as he started the engine, "Sora and Riku will scout ahead and use the phone in Riku's helmet to contact us, Namine will answer their calls and tell us what they say! Naturally she can put the phone on speaker if Sora and Riku have something important to speak to us about so we can all hear, everyone ready?"

The blonde didn't wait for an answer as he drove off after Sora and Riku.

* * *

**YAY SoRiku!**

**Hana is 'flower' I believe.**


	5. Pieces

**Hiya humans, this is the last chapter of the week as I'm really busy and am going away, but I will upload the next chapter once I get back from my holiday (Which is only a week). Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

_. . . ._

_Chapter 5: Pieces_

_~ Red_

_. . . ._

Sora sighed, he could no longer hear the moans of the undead behind them, Riku had been on the phone to Namine for a while now and Sora was itching to know what they were talking about.

After Riku had fished his call there was a comfortable silence _'If it's important the surely Riku will tell me'. _But the minutes ticked by and the older teen had spilled no information.

"What did Namine want?" Sora finally asked his curiosity bubbling away.

"There's been a change of plans" Riku replied.

"How so?"

"The others thought that after 2 weeks the shops would have all been raided already so they want us to raid houses instead."

Sora squinted as Riku was talking, he could see something further down the road "Riku! Look!"

Riku looked down the street "A pile up?" he muttered.

Sora stopped the bike as they neared the collection of smashed cars "Well crap" Sora muttered, "Now what?"

"Well the others want us to raid houses now so we could start here or turn right and keep going" Riku explained.

Sora looked around the street they were in. It was an inclosed space, nowhere to escape if they were attacked, the houses looked like they were about to crumble.

_'Someone's already been here and they've taken everything.'_

"The houses here all have their doors broken" Sora said, "They've already been robbed of anything useful, let's keep going."

Riku nodded and rang Namine again "Nams?"

"Yes? Are you two okay?"

"Yeah we're fine but there's a massive pile up of cars in front of us" Riku explained, "We're gonna continue going for a bit and then start scavenging, we're going right instead of straight ahead."

"Okay tell me let me know once you've stopped, we're going to avoid that area" Namine said.

Riku relayed his and Sora's location so Cloud knew where to avoid as Sora drove off.

* * *

"Wonderful!" Axel said as Namine told the group what Riku had said.

"Axel be thankful it wasn't a wall of zombies" Terra told him.

"Well when you think about it, it was a wall of zombies" Roxas said, "They would all be trapped inside their cars."

"I don't care if they're trapped or not" Cloud replied, "As long as they stay away from me."

"That's hoping for a miracle" Roxas snorted.

"Shut it" Xion snapped at him, "If we lose hope then everything falls to shit."

"Everything has already fallen to shit! You have no idea what Namine and I saw as we tried to get to my house! I know more than you, miracles don't happen when half the population is dead and after your blood!" Roxas shouted at her.

Xion snapped and turned her angry gaze on the blonde causing Axel (Who was sitting next to Roxas) to shy away from them both.

Roxas suddenly felt very small.

"Did your sister get bit and try to eat you?" Xion asked her voice low and dangerous, "Did you have to stab said sister just to get away? Did you have to watch as her head was bashed in by her best friend? Did you watch a friend of yours die because she sacrificed herself so you could get away? Did you see a fucking _baby_ turn in to a zombie? Don't tell me you've seen more because you haven't seen shit!"

Roxas looked at Xion with shocked eyes as she breathed heavily, breaths coming in short puffs "Sora nearly died more than once on our way out of the school, maybe if he had you would understand how I feel" Xion said softly, "I lost my sister and a bunch of friends 2 weeks ago, who did you lose?"

* * *

The closer Sora and Riku got to the shops the more zombies appeared. Sora tried to dodge them but soon it became a tedious task so Riku started to shot them.

They stopped around some houses that were big in size and in theory full of food and other useful supplies.

They passed a woman who was stumbling along the path coughing up blood, her face pale. She looked no older than 20.

"Sora don't, it's too late for her!" Riku told him grabbing his wrist as the brunette started to walk towards her.

Sora turned his head to look at Riku, his eyes were wide "But..." Sora turned to look at the woman again.

She had collapsed on the ground holding her arm, her tired green eyes looked around, they locked with Sora's shocked blue. She coughed again this time blood and a strange green substance mixed together.

"Plea-se..." She whispered struggling to talk, "Please...take my baby...take my little girl...keep her safe" the woman pointed behind her towards a black pram.

She stopped breathing and Sora realised that they had less than 30 seconds before she came back to life. He ripped his wrist from Riku's grip and ran towards the baby. His gun felt heavy, heavier than normal as he pressed forward.

His looked into the pram to see that the baby was looking up at him with milky white eyes. A large red mark was on her chubby arm.

In the shape of a bite.

The small brunette let out a yell as the baby lunged from him with her hands, Sora ran back towards Riku but his ankle was grabbed by the baby's mother '_Holy shit!'_

Sora got his first proper look at a zombie since they'd escaped the school. Pale skin, black and red patches of skin, a strong grip, white lifeless eyes.

Riku wrapped his arms under Sora's and pulled him from the zombie's grip. They both ran towards the bike and took off.

"You idiot!" Riku shouted, "That could have been avoided! You could have died! I told you to leave her!"

Sora was breathing heavily, his heart was beating a mile a minute "I'm sorry" he gasped out, "I just saw her face and I couldn't leave her there."

Riku shook his head "Ra please don't do that again, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't! I promised that I wouldn't die, remember?" Sora asked, "Besides it wasn't a complete waste of time."

"Oh?" Riku asked, "Well go on then! Enlighten me."

"When I saw her face and the way she looked while she had my ankle it reminded me of an old disease, with that in mind we might be able to find a cure!"

"How?"

"Can I borrow the phone please?" Sora asked as Riku leaned over his shoulder to fire a shot at a zombie.

"Yeah but why? And you didn't answer my question."

"I need to talk to Cloud, he has an A* in his history GCSE so he should be able to help me."

"But didn't you get an A in yours?" Riku asked as he dialed Namine's number and held the phone to Sora's ear.

"Indeed I did Riku, indeed I did."

"So you need to talk to Cloud why?"

Sora ignored his sliver haired boyfriend "Namine put me on loud-speaker please."

"Of course...right everyone can hear you now, Sora."

"Ra, what's this about?" Cloud asked.

"This is like the plague from the 14th century" Sora stated.

"One third of the european population died" Cloud mused, "I guess your right but why are you telling me this? What's you're point?"

"How did it stop?" Sora asked.

"There are a lot of theories" Cloud said, "the main guess is that it stops when too many people die."

"Exactly! If there isn't enough people to pass on the disease it can't spread" Sora declared.

"So if you know that much for yourself why did you need to talk to Cloud?" Roxas asked _'Nerdy baby brother is nerdy! Why didn't I think of that?'_ (Roxas is still in a bad mood)

"I was wondering if that would happen in this situation" Sora said scowling.

"These people are already dead, Ra" Cloud said, "So I couldn't tell you."

"Then there's no reason for this out break to stop!" Sora realised.

"It will stop, Ra!" Riku whispered to him.

"It has to stop at some point Ra, it can't go on forever" Cloud told him.

Sora nodded even though the older blonde couldn't see it "Okay thanks Cloud."

"Before you go Sora are you okay? You sound out of breath."

"I'm fine Cloud, a zombie just grabbed my ankle that's all bye!" Sora said in a rush and told Riku to hang up.

They stopped outside a new row of houses "Well" Sora started, "Let's get this over with, you break I'll enter."

* * *

Cloud had used a kitchen knife on a door to open it. When they arrived there had only been a female zombie crawling around the floor and a black pram with a zombie baby inside, they had left the baby alone as it couldn't get out. The zombie on the floor was another matter.

The door swung open with a creaking sound that put Cloud on edge. Across the street was an army recruitment building the same place Cloud's friend Zack normally worked at.

Terra banged on a table so that any zombies inside would come running. Nothing came.

Breathing a sigh of relief Xion and Axel started to gather food from the cupboards in the kitchen.

"What will we do once this all goes out of date?" Axel asked.

"Get more food" Roxas told him as Axel kissed him on the cheek.

Namine had left her phone on the table so Sora and Riku knew what was happening.

"Come on guys get a room" Sora said in to the phone as he walked past Riku with his arms full of tinned soup.

"Oh yeah well what were those noises last night, Sora?" Roxas asked laughing as he could almost _hear _his twin turning red _'I wish I could see his face right now!'_

"That was perfectly alright as it was in a room not in public" Riku smirked as he gathered more tins.

"Wha- Riku we didn't do anything last night other than sleep!" Sora shouted loud enough for the group to think that he was in the same room as them.

"Guys stop destroying Ra's innocence" Cloud said as he grabbed a full bag to put in the car.

"My innocence?" Sora's voice floated through the room.

"Don't worry Sora we'll explain when your older" Axel smirked.

"Shut the fuck up" Sora shouted as he ended the call.

"Axel you're a dead man!"

Xion smiled when she found some water bottles. She started to dance around her blonde sister acting like she had found gold.

Once the house had been cleared off everything useful the group started on the house next door.

* * *

"How did they find us?" Sora asked looking towards the group of undead moving towards him, he and Riku had raided three houses without a problem _'But now we've got uninvited guests.'_

Riku ran outside and sat on the bike behind Sora "Drive!"

The brunette didn't need to be told twice.

As Sora drove off Riku shot the undead in the way, they skidded along the road which was slightly flooded from the hard down pour of rain.

"Riku! A group of undead came after us, we had to run" Namine said once Riku had answered the phone.

"Namine!" Riku shouted into the device, "Head to my house, it's the closest!"

"Cloud! 21 Tsuri Street NOW!" Namine shouted.

"Got it."

Sora and Riku drove down the street where Riku lived "We're gonna make it!" Sora shouted and turned to face Riku. The teen gave the brunette a kiss on the nose.

Riku looked ahead of them and his eyes widened "Holy shit Ra look out!"

Riku had yet to hang up so Namine and the others heard the shout "What's wrong?" Roxas shouted.

Sora turned just in time to see the barrier of cars they were heading right for "Jump!"

The brunette and Sliverette jumped off the bike before they hit the cars and hit the road instead.

The bike smashed on impact becoming different sized pieces of a 3D puzzle.

Riku landed on some grass, he tried to move but his shoulder throbbed painfully. He tried to swallow the scream of pain that wanted to leave his lips. There was blood flowing from one of his ears but Riku couldn't tell which one. Hell he couldn't even tell up from down or left from right at the moment.

Sora groaned, the phone, had landed close to him and picked up the sound.

Sora had landed on the road with a very loud thump. His leg was on fucking _fire _causing him to whimper when he tried to move it. The brunette could tell he was laying in something wet and red. But he couldn't remember what the red wet stuff was called, or where he was.

In Cloud's car they all heard the impact of Sora's body on the road.

"Sora?" Roxas asked hesitantly thinking he had turned into a zombie or was being eaten alive.

"What ya want" the brunette slurred.

"What happened?!" Namine asked.

"Barrier" Sora muttered, "Sleep."

"No Sora don't sleep!" Cloud shouted, "What was that about a barrier? Just keep talking."

"Hit it" the younger teen said softly his eyes shutting.

"-ra!? Sora?!"

"Come on buddy talk to us!"

"RA!"

"Come on bro!"

Sora recognised the voices that were calling for him as the sound of car doors opening and closing reached his ears but he couldn't say who they belonged to. Where was Riku? He would know! Then Sora wouldn't have a pounding head and a bleeding leg. Riku would take the pain away. The brunette recognised Riku's voice calling him before he blacked out completely to the sounds of Riku screaming his name.

* * *

**GCSE's are the exams British teens take in years 10 and 11, A* is the highest mark you can get. I don't know what the grade system is in Japan so I used the British one, I hope no one minds.**

**Tsuri means tree.**

**Please don't kill me for injuring Sowa and Rwku! **


	6. I Will Not Bow

**So no one has died recently...MWHAHAHAHAHAHA guess what's coming soon! Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing but the OC Em (Who keeps cropping up, that wasn't meant to happen but meh) Enjoy and review!**

_. . . ._

_Chapter 6: I Will Not Bow_

_~ Breaking Benjamin_

_. . . ._

**_Blue eyes looked around the hallway lined with lockers, it was silent, not a sound was made. His eyes focused on the two figures standing at the end of the hallway, he squinted and smiled when he recognised the forms. _**

**_"Kairi! Em!"_**

**_He ran towards them laughing and smiling "I'm glad you're okay." _**

**_But the smile was wiped off his face, he put more power into his strides but he didn't move. If anything Kairi and Em were getting further and further away from him "No!"_**

**_"You left me" the voice reached his ears, "You left me to die!" Em screamed at him._**

**_"No! I didn't!" he cried, "I didn't want you to go!"_**

**_"You killed me" Kairi told him, "You killed one of your best friends! How can you live with yourself?"_**

**_He stopped running as his eyes zeroed in on Kairi's disgusted expression _****_"What else was I meant to do? You would have killed me if I hadn't! I didn't want to! I had to." _**

**_"You shouldn't have left us" The two teens told him together and turned away. _**

**_"I-I-I'm sorry!"_**

**_The two girls stopped walking away "That isn't good enough!" They screamed._**

**_"I don't want you to hate me" he sobbed._**

**_"We don't hate you" Em told him. _**

**_"In fact we have a present for you" Kairi giggled._**

**_Riku appeared in front of him and Kairi giggled again "We made a improvement" she smiled. _**

**_He looked into Riku's eyes and found them to be a pale white "We gave him the infection."_**

**_His heart stopped as Riku lunged for him with intent to kill, h_****_e tripped and looked toward the two redheads._**

**_They turned away again "This is where we leave you to die" they said, "Sora."_**

Sora jumped awake, covered in sweat. _'Just a dream?'_ he asked himself pulling the covers closer to his body, _"Do they really hate me?"_

"Are you okay?"

Sora turned to look at whoever had spoken to him "Riku?"

"Yeah it's me now tell me what happened."

"Nightmare" Sora smiled weakly, he felt very light headed.

"Tell me about it" Riku said softly brushing Sora's sweat covered bangs from his face.

But Sora had fallen back into the world of sleep.

When he woke again Sora noticed that his head felt like it was about to fall off and he had very, very, _very_ painful leg. Also he was on a bed which was a new development from last night.

The brunette looked around the room. He recognised some aspects of the blue painted walls and that Riku was sleeping in a chair next to the bed with a bandage wrapped around his ear and shoulder.

_'What happened? Who tried to cut my fucking leg off?' _Sora asked himself_, 'Why didn't I notice all this last night?!'_

Sora's hazy eyes snapped open as he remembered jumping off Cloud's bike to avoid hitting the barrier of cars. He landed awkwardly and slid across the road, spoke to...Namine?

But then what happened?

The small brunette was confused and thought about waking Riku up, but changed his mind. He wanted to live not be killed by a sleep deprived Riku.

The brunette ignored the pain in his leg and padded down the stairs to find Cloud, Roxas and Sephiroth watching the news. So if Seph was there that meant they were at Riku's house, right?

_"The world has gone into a state of panic"_ The reporter said, _"Thousands of people are fleeing the city."_

_'A news report? But I thought everyone had already left, that's why we have no electricity...wait how are we even watching the TV if there is no electricity? My brain hurts!'_

The more Sora thought about what was happening the more questions he had and the more confused he got.

"Is there anything else on?" Roxas asked, "I want to watch something decent before the generator kicks the bucket."

_'A generator?' _Sora mused,_ 'Well that explains the electricity.'_

"Sorry Rox but there's nothing other than this on every station" Sephiroth explained, "It has been since the start of the infection."

"How many times has this been on now?" Cloud asked with slight amusement in his voice.

Sephiroth chuckled "I watched it at least 20 times in the last 2 weeks."

_"We have lost contact with America, half of France is on fire"_ the report continued, _"And Britain has been completely over run with very few people still alive. The dead seem to be coming back to life, everyone has been ordered to stay inside untill help arrives."_

Roxas snorted "Help? Yeah right"

_"Report usual behaviour, barricade your homes, stay away from the infected and wait for official instructions"_

"Wait for official instructions my ass!" Cloud snorted, "And stay away from them? Easier said than done."

Sora shook his head _'We can't keep this up forever -at some point- if help doesn't come...how much time do we have left?'_

The small brunette limped past the front door. Now he recognised that this was Riku's house! There was a picture of him, Riku and Kairi from when they were six.

"Sora? you're awake!" Namine whispered. She had been on her way upstairs when she had seen him looking at a picture on the wall, "I'll tell Cloud and Roxas, they were really worried about you."

The blonde girl made to turn around but Sora grabbed her wrist gently "Leave it for now" he told her.

Namnie looked up at him and slowly nodded "What were you looking at?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh nothing important."

The blonde 'hummed' as a response and the two stood in science.

"How long was I out?" Sora asked.

"About 2 days, Riku never left your side once, he said that you woke up after a nightmare but fell asleep again" the girl explained, "Roxas and Cloud nearly had heart attacks when we saw you laying in the road."

"Really?"

Namine nodded "Yeah."

The room became dark so the blonde turned on the lights. A normal thing to do right?

At first only the sounds of moans could be heard getting louder as they came closer. The two teens looked at each other getting worried. Then scratching started on the door just like it did with Kairi when they were in their math class.

"Cloud!" Namine shouted.

The blonde man came crashing into the small room "What is it?!" he asked.

Namine motioned for him to be quiet and listen but he had noticed Sora "You're awake?!"

Sora nodded "Listen this is important."

Cloud was silent doing as his younger brother asked. Then he heard the scratching.

"I think they can see light now" Sora said softly as he turned off the lights.

But the damage had already been done, they were under attack...again.

The scratching turned into banging "Namine, take Sora upstairs and wake everyone up! Tell them what's happening and barricade yourselves in somewhere safe" Cloud said.

"What about you?" Sora asked.

"Roxas, Seph and I will gather all our supplies and destroy the staircase on our way up!"

"Be careful" Sora shouted as Namine dragged him up the stairs.

Cloud ran back into the living room and grabbed a gun "Rox, Seph we're making a stand!" he shouted.

"Where are the others?" Roxas asked as he grabbed his hand gun and dashed into the kitchen to gather their food and water.

"Upstairs."

Meanwhile everyone had huddled inside Riku's bedroom and barricaded the door like Cloud had said.

Sora was laying on the bed again resting his leg. He had the palms of his hands rubbing his eyes as he felt light-headed. Riku had woken up when his bedroom door had been slammed open by raving Terra shouting about zombies, injured brunettes and padlocks.

"This is pointless!" Terra said, "We could help!"

"They're meeting us up here" Xion said stiffening a yawn, "It's not like they're defending the house against them, once they've got all the supplies they'll be up here."

They heard Roxas yell out and a smash, Axel gripped at Riku's carpet trying to stay where he was and not rush to help his boyfriend.

Sora had bolted up right going back into badass leader mode as the adrenalin started to seep into his system and the pain in his leg disappearing as the hormone run around his blood stream. He started to get up but was stopped by Terra who pushed him back down.

Riku moved over to the bed and hugged the small brunette, stroking his hair "Calm down Ra, you can't run if something bad happens, this is the safest bet for you."

The small teen growled.

"I know how you feel Sora, Riku does too" Axel said, "Roxy is down there and so is Riku's brother."

Sora huffed and removed Riku's arms, he sat up again so he could look outside the window.

Riku's bedroom was at the front of the house giving a good view of the street below "It looks like they haven't got in yet" Sora told the group, "But there is a shitload of them."

"Well then" Xion yawned, "They should hurry up with the supply gathering!"

Cloud grabbed the last bottle of water and ran towards the stairs, Roxas and Septhiroth were chucking bag after bag of supplies up the stairs. After the last bag was thrown Roxas grabbed an axe and with Cloud's help started to destroy the stairs.

The undead had finally made their way inside, one made a beeline for Roxas and was shot in the head by Sephiroth.

"Keep destroying the stairs!" Cloud said, "We'll shot them."

Roxas nodded but let out a yell as the axe was snatched from his hands by a zombie.

Sora looked at his shotgun propped up by a wall, he waited untill everyone was to busy looking out of the window before he speed walked down the corridor to the stairs before anyone knew what had happened.

His only weapon was the shotgun, he'd only ever used one when he was 16 and Em had taught him how to use one.

_'Come on Sora!'_ he told himself, _'Remember what she said!'_

_**"Pull the side" Sora muttered as he aimed his gun at the cardboard cutout target of Sifer, "Aim for the head...fire!"**_

**_The shell hit the target's shoulder "What the hell" Sora whined, "I aimed for the head."_**

**_Em yawned and turned the page of her 'Loveless' manga, daydreaming of having cat ears like the characters "The recoil makes the gun shot off target and shoot higher than what you actually aimed for."_**

**_Sora blinked._**

**_"You have to shoulder the gun and lean into it, aim around the chest, that way the recoil should aim the gun towards the head" Em explained, "Understand?"_**

**_Sora nodded and when back to practicing "I have to meet Kairi soon" he said._**

**_"Dude, Kairi's coming here before she meets up with you to grab something of hers that I borrowed...besides you're not leaving till you can blow Sifer's head off with a head shot! "_**

Back then they didn't know that they only had 2 years before everything would fall to hell.

Roxas, Cloud and Sephiroth had run out of bullets and were looking for other weapons that were close by. Roxas tripped and knocked Cloud and Sephiroth over along with him, the three of them landed with a thump. They turned their heads to watch as the zombies came closer to them.

"We're doomed" Roxas sighed.

"At least Riku and Sora are safe upstairs" Sethiroth said.

"For how long though?" Cloud asked "We only destroyed one step."

"Well if they're quiet they should be fine" Roxas said _'I'll miss you Axel, Sora'_

Roxas looked up when he heard someone burst into the room "Sora?!" he shouted startling Cloud, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Saving you asses!" Sora shouted to them _'Shoulder the gun and lean into it, aim around the chest'_ "And fire!"

**Yay, Seph has entered the mix! **

**Also, I'M BACK FROM MY HOLIDAY!**


	7. All We Ever See Of Stars

**DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy and review! I thank you for all reviews with virtual cookies and hugs (Also faster updates)**

_. . . . _

_Chapter 7: All We Ever See Of Stars Are Their Old Photographs_

_~ We are the Emergency_

_ . . . ._

The shot landed it's target, red liquid spurting out the back of the former person's head.

"Sora you are an idiot!" Roxas shouted at his younger brother.

"Shut the fuck up!"

The blonde started at Sora with wide eyes. He'd never sworn at him before...that much.

The small brunette fired another shell at the incoming undead "Listen to me! Go upstairs and get the others, half of them can destroy zombies while the others destroy the stairs!"

Roxas nodded and ran up the stairs.

They gathered on the staircase moving up a step when one was destroyed. Sora leaned over the banister and used the handle of his gun to smash some of the zombie's heads in. So he could save bullets...he wasn't showing off...nope, not at all.

Xion used the bayonet on the end of her gun to stab a zombie in the back of the head, Namine was close behind her staying towards the back looking out for her friend's blind spots. Riku and Sephiroth were back to back shooting at the undead that were swarming around them.

Cloud and Roxas had finished breaking the stairs and the group looked down to watched the undead reach up with their scabbed arms to try and pull one of them down.

Sora sat down on the floor clutching his leg, he'd over done it and he knew he had but it was worth it if everyone was safe. The brunette took his first look at his leg, it had a big cut from his knee to his ankle that would most likely scar after it was done healing. Riku came by and sat next to him "You scared me."

Sora looked up from his leg "How?"

"It was bleeding a lot and when we got here the bastard said that he didn't know if you would live, of course that was before we knew what was wrong with you, turns out it wasn't as serious as it looked."

"What happened to you?" The brunette asked fingering the bandage on the older teens shoulder.

"Dislocated shoulder and a deep cut on the side of my ear."

"You got off better than me."

"I guess you could say that" Riku laughed.

Sora looked at Axel and Roxas who were slacking off from seeing what supplies were saved to have a make out session instead, "I'm glad no one was bit."

Riku nodded "So am I."

Sora yawned and started to fall asleep.

"Come on Ra, let's go to bed."

The brunette nodded and allowed himself to be dragged towards Riku's room, the last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Riku's arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer.

The next morning Riku woke up before his little brunette. He wiggled his nose as a brown spike tickled it, he could get used to this. He and Sora didn't really act like they were together around the group, only when they were alone. Riku watched Sora sleep of another half an hour, that was how long it took Sora to wake up, the silverette smiled when he saw the blue eyes open.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Yo" Sora yawned, "I want to try something today, will you help me?"

"Depends on what it is."

Sora opened his mouth to explain when the door burst open "Aqua's here! She found us!" Roxas shouted.

Sora's eyes widened he sat up and looked at his twin "Ven?! Is Ven with her!"

Roxas nodded, the youngest of the 3 teens threw back the covers and jumped out of bed, he rushed out of the room.

Sora noticed that the zombies were gone and a ladder had been placed where the stairs once were, he flew down the step-ladder "Ventus!"

Said blonde looked at the incoming blob that attacked him in a hug "Sora!"

Ventus Strife was Sora, Roxas and Cloud's cousin. He was 19 and was into manga, anime and drawing. Ventus also liked to hang out with his two best friends Aqua and Terra.

"Oh how I wish my reunion with my brother was like this" Sephiroth sighed dramatically as Riku entered the room.

"It's not my fault you're a bastard!" Riku told him.

"True."

Sora laughed as Aqua tackled him, "I'm glad you're all ok" she smiled, "We were really worried."

19 year old Aqua Mūn was the top of her PE and science classes. Her hobby was photography and going on walks with Ventus and Terra.

"As were we" Terra muttered.

"Hey so anything interesting happen?" Ventus asked sitting next to Terra on the sofa.

Sora shook his head and sat on Riku since there were no other seats "Not really."

"Anyway Ra, you said you wanted to try something?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Oh right yeah...um"

Riku smacked his palm against his forehead but otherwise did nothing.

"Right last night I noticed something about the un-Ds they all seemed different, I want to go outside and test my theory."

"Un-Ds?" Riku asked, "That's what you're calling them now?"

Roxas looked at Sora as if he had grown another head, "Well what do ya know wittle Sowa does have a brain."

"This is nothing" Axel smirked, "You should have seen him when we were escaping the school, stood right in the middle of a room filled with walkers to test a theory."

"Whoa" Aqua breathed, "The world really must be ending."

"Would you believe me if I said I was always like this but you just never noticed?" Sora asked.

"Most likely" Xion said.

"Good!"

"Moving on if you're going outside shouldn't you take some people to stand watch?" asked Namine.

"I will, all of you should watch them, just incase."

Cloud slowly opened the front door and stepped outside watching the undead, they didn't notice him so he moved into a place where he could watch them better and motioned for the others to come outside.

Sora picked up the wet cloth he a brought with him and waited for a zombie to come close enough to him_,'Okay so we know these guys only respond to sound and now apparently bright light, most of them were trying to walk into the TV last night which was the brightest light source in the room as it was still on'_ Sora thought, _'The only way they knew I was there was because of the sound of gun shots.'_

He picked up the damp cloth and threw it at a zombie, the walker made no acknowledgment that it was hit _'So they still_ _can't feel then.' _Sora then picked up a stick and threw it, almost all the walkers were moving towards the sound _'Their hearing is better and only after 3 weeks.'_

The zombies weren't walking into each other but were walking into walls, cars and other still objects _'Maybe they can smell, maybe zombies have a distinct smell that tells the others that they are one of them which would explain why they don't eat each other.'_

Sora nodded to the others and they all walked quietly back inside to the living room.

"Well what did you find out?" Ventus asked.

"I've discovered some interesting things about them" Sora replied.

"Like?"

"Well to put it simply they've evolved."

"What?!" Terra asked.

Sora turned to him "They still respond to sounds but their hearing has gotten better than what it was at the beginning of the out break, also they can now see bright light"

"Wonderful" Axel muttered.

"That's not it" Sora sighed, "I think they can smell as well."

Namine nodded "I think so too it would explain why they don't eat each other."

"I'm sorry or is it that zombie apocalypses bring out the best in quiet people?" Axel said pointing to Sora and Namine, "You've both turned into geniuses!"

"It isn't that hard to figure out Ax" Roxas told him.

"This is happening in every country in the world" Sora said, "We have nowhere to run unless we happen upon an island that was abandoned before this all started."

"We're so screwed!" Terra shouted.

"Shut up they'll hear" Xion told him.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm not going to spend the rest of my life on the run! We're all going to fucking die, wake up and smell the fucking roses! This is it!" Terra shouted.

"Terra please calm down!" Aqua told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

He roughly shoved her off and walked towards the door "We're all going to die and some fucking point so I might as well speed up the process!"

Terra ripped open the door and stormed outside causing quite a racket.

It didn't take long for a Un-D to hear him. It didn't take long for one to get close to him without Terra noticing.

* * *

**Mūn means moon.**

**Also I have decided that this story is gonna be fast paced. **

**And I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes in this chapter and the previous ones.**


	8. Fading

**Sorry this is late...I haven't had any internet since last friday. Warning: contains death of a person...character...pixels...I don't know what to call them. I own nothing, enjoy and review!**

_. . . . _

_Chapter 8: Fading_

_~ Decyfer Down_

_ . . . ._

Blood splattered on the path as the zombie's teeth sank into Terra's flesh, Aqua gasped as her gaze fell on the steady flow of blood spurting from Terra's neck, Ven dropped onto his knees with a hand over his mouth, "This isn't happening."

Terra let out a yell and gathered enough courage to pull away from the teeth, he knew it would hurt, he ripped away from the zombie and started to run back towards the house, and hand covering the wound.

Aqua's eyes widened as Terra got closer and closer, she felt disgusted with herself but slammed the door in his face "I'm sorry!" she shouted to him.

Terra banged on the door from the outside, "What the hell Aqua!? Let me in!"

"I can't!"

"Ven, let me in!"

Said blonde started to stand up and reach a hand out for the door handle before coming to his senses. He sat back down before he covered his ears and pulled his knees into his chest, Sora walked over to his cousin and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Ven! Aqua! Please!"

Terra banged on the door for mere minutes more and then there was a horrible gurgling sound followed by silence. Xion looked out of the window to see him standing hunched over, having a staring contest with the door. She picked up a blue and white striped mug and threw it out of the window, it smashed as it landed causing a loud crash sound to ricochet across the silence. Terra moaned once before walking slowly down the road towards the mug.

"Are we just going to leave him as one of them?" Namine asked biting her bottom lip.

Cloud nodded "If we shoot him the sound will attract the undead and I don't particularly want to fight them."

"Besides he's walking away from us" Sephiroth said, "He isn't a threat and he isn't causing us harm."

Ven let out a sob and Sora pulled him to his feet, "Come on Ven let's get you some clean clothes to wear" he said softly.

Ventus nodded ready to follow his younger cousin, "I only just got to see him again."

"I know Ven, I know."

Roxas got up and followed the two.

Aqua watched the cousins climb up the ladder and disapper through a wooden door.

"Hey Aqua?" Namine asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The blue haired teen turned to look at her but didn't say anything.

"Would you like some clean clothes as well?"

Aqua nodded slowly and half pulled into a bedroom by Xion and Namine.

Riku sighed and turned to his brother and Cloud "Now what do we do?" he asked, "If I were Terra I would want to be killed."

"So what? We go out there, kill him and then get bitten as well?" Septhiroth asked, "Think with your head! If it were you, would you want Sora to go out of his way to kill you?"

Riku shook his head.

Cloud looked out of the window "I don't like this either but who knows what would happen if we went and shot him."

"Where is he now?" Riku asked looking out of the window aswell, "I can't even see him."

"Probably using zombie language to tell the walkers how to open doors" Axel said waving a hand in dismissal.

"If it comes to that we are all screwed" Riku replied turning around and leaning against the window sill.

"If it comes to that we're all dead" Cloud said quietly, "Nowhere would be safe."

"Indeed" Sephiroth agreed, "I wonder what happened to our college."

"I don't care about that" Cloud sighed, "I'm only worried about Zack and Leon."

"Leon?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah, I only met Leon like an hour before the break out, Zack was there, remember?"

"Zack? Isn't that that guy who you dated for 5 minutes as a dare Sora gave you?" Roxas asked walking back into the room.

"Hey did you say Zack?" Sora asked jumping into the room.

"How good is your hearing?" Roxas asked, "Anyway I thought I told yo to stay with Ven."

Sora pouted, "He said he wanted to be alone and kicked me out of the room, but why are we talking about Cloud's boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend! You dared me to ask him out!" Cloud told his brother.

The twins looked at each other "Riiiiiiiiiiiiight~"

"It's true! Look I get enough of this from Zack himself! I don't need it from you two as well!"

"Oh~ does Zack get jealous that you deny everything so you can see other people?" Sora asked laughing while Roxas snickered beside him.

Cloud started to get red, "What gave you that idea? Oh just shut up!"

"Riku" Sethiroth said watching Cloud wave his fist at the twins who were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yes?"

"If you ever do that to me I will kill you."

"I don't doubt that" Riku smirked, "But the same applies to you."

"Ya know" Axel laughed nervously as he watched the brothers, "You two are really creepy!"

In the room above Aqua sat on the end of the bed listening to the sounds of Sora and Roxas laughing.

_'I wish I could join them'_.

"Here you go Aqua" Namine smiled,"A pair of Jeans and a pale blue T-shirt with purple stripes."

Aqua smiled in thanks and went to change in the joining bathroom.

"How do you think she is?" Xion asked leaning against the dressing table with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I think she'll live" Namine frowned, "What are they laughing at! Terra died less than 5 seconds ago!" the blond huffed and stormed out the room, going to investigate the source of the laughter.

"It's more like half an hour but I get your point" Xion said even though her blonde sister was no longer in the room.

Aqua flopped onto the bed face down, Xion got up and sat on the bed "Do you wanna be alone?" the back haired teen asked.

Aqua shook her head _'No'_.

"Okay, do you wanna drink?"

_'I am quite thirsty'_ the older teen thought and nodded.

"Right I'll go and get you some water, I'll be right back!" Xion smiled and walked out of the room.

Aqua hoped she'd be back soon. She didn't want to be alone now. Or ever again.

_'Terra. Ven.'_

In the room across from Aqua Ventus pulled the fluffy blanket Sora gave him over his head, he had a pair of Roxas's jeans on and one of Sora's old tops. Like Aqua he too had listened to the Strife brother's conversation and he too wanted to laugh with them.

Not long after the laughter had stopped Sora came back into the room "Sorry, I know you want to be alone and all but I just wanted to check on you, do you want anything?"

Ven thought about it "Just some water please Ra."

Sora nodded and started to leave but Ventus stopped him "Wait Sora."

Said brunette turned "Hum?"

"What were you laughing at?"

"Oh just a joke at Cloud's expense, I'll explain when I come back with your water."

"I see, thanks Sora."

Sora nodded and started to leave again "Oh and Cloud said he wanted to talk to you, he'll be in later."

_'So Cloud wants to talk to me, huh'_ Ven thought as Sora left _'I__ wonder what he wants.'_

In the kitchen Xion watched the water fill the glass she was holding but she was to wrapped up in her thoughts to really see the glass fill with liquid. A drop ran down a chipped black painted fingernail, when she had first turned the water on the water pressure had been too high and had splashed on her black skirt and vest top, it had annoyed her, the clothes had only just been washed. She'd have to wring them out once she got back to her room.

The teen looked at the glass with dirty swirling water inside it _'Oh right I forgot, we can only used bottled water now.'_

She put the glass down and picked up a bottle of water from the fridge. There was no longer any electricity but food was kept in the fridge more out of hobbit than anything else. It was comforting in a way.

"Hey Xion" Sora smiled from the doorway, "Getting Aqua some water?"

"Yeah" Xion smiled back, "Getting Ven a drink?"

"Yup" Sora picked up a bottle and leaned against the side of the sink, "How is Aqua? While we're on the subject."

"She's okay I guess" Xion said playing with the bottle lid, "She doesn't want to be alone very much."

"Ven's taking it a different way" Sora explained turning around to face the window, his eyes closed, "He only wants to be alone." The brunette opened his eyes "Holy shit."

"What?" Xion asked looking over Sora's shoulder, "TERRA!"

What once was Terra was looking back at them.

* * *

**Plot twist! Maybe...sort of...I dunno. Short chapter is short.**


	9. Broken Inside

**Hey guys I'm going on holiday again! With my mum and dad this time though...it's only days out so I should still update quickly. Enjoy and review! **

_. . . . _

_Chapter 9: Broken Inside_

_~ Broken Iris_

_. . . ._

2 weeks passed and in that time Ven and Aqua didn't talk, they remained silent.

After Sora and Xion saw Terra through the window, the group had no choice but to shoot him, they weren't sure of what he was capable of now the undead were evolving. No one told Aqua and Ven what happened. The group wondered how he managed to get into the back garden but never spoke about it.

Cloud and Roxas were in the garden making it 'zombie proof' after the Terra's-face-in-the-window incident, as it had been called by Namine. The two blondes were filling in any holes that they found and were trying to find out how Terra got in. There weren't any gaps big enough for him to fit through. Well, none that they could see anyway.

"Hey Cloud?" Roxas asked, he was putting a plastic chair in front of a gap big enough for someone to crawl through, "Do you think he got in by crawling through here?"

"Roxas don't be an idiot, they can hardly walk as it is I doubt that they can crawl."

Cloud was looking at the fence panels for any holes "Rox I think I found how he got in!"

"Really? How?" the blonde walked over to Cloud and looked at where he was pointing, "Hey...where's the fence panel?"

Cloud looked at him as if he was stupid "You've been around Axel too much, I thought you were Roxas not Sora."

"What I mean is how did we miss a missing fence panel?!"

"Who knows."

Roxas went into the garden next to theirs and had a look around.

"Rox that's still someone's house regardless of whether they've turned or not!"

"Cloud look" Roxas said completely ignoring what his older brother had said, "Someone's written something on the fence!"

Cloud sighed and walked over to take a look "It's in english, well thats helpful."

"I didn't know Riku and Seph had english speaking neighbours" Roxas said lifting a hand to trace the letters, "Hell I didn't even know there were english speaking people in Japan."

"Em lived next to Riku for around 2 years I wouldn't put it past her to write them, she was British after all."

"True but how are we going to read them? We don't know english" Roxas looked disappointed before he remembered something, "Sora knows english!" he shouted.

"He does?"

"He does! Em taught it to him."

So that was how Sora found himself looking at some letters carved into a fence with Riku watching his every move "I remember this!"

"You wrote it?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sora raised a had to scratch the back of his head "No, Em did."

"Well, what does it say?" Riku asked.

"Dear Sora, in the event of a zombie apocalypse please listen to this or I will kill you! At the first sign of trouble, run."

"That's it?" Roxas asked.

"No, I haven't read english in a while, especially since this whole shit storm with the dead roaming the earth and not being quite as dead as they should be, just let me think!"

"Well?" Cloud asked.

"Don't become bound by chains you cannot break."

"Don't become bound by chains you cannot break?" Riku asked.

"I have no idea, anyway if you guys are done with me Riku and I have something we need to finish" Sora laughed before grabbing Riku's hand and pulling him away.

"What the...?" Cloud asked watching the two teens leave.

"Don't ask, Cloud" Roxas replied picking the fence panel up and aligning it with the others, "You don't want to know..."

That night Xion was in the kitchen looking at the food supplies _'We're running out again and with more people to feed...'_ she sighed, _'this could get difficult.'_

Xion walked into the living room where everyone was waiting to see what she said "We have enough tinned food to last but we haven't got a lot of water and what we do have will only last about another 2 weeks."

"We should go to the shop again!" Axel said, "It's not rocket science."

"Well it might as well be rocket science" Riku told the redhead, "Going out in a big group is asking for trouble now the zombies have better senses."

"Which could be even better now" Cloud added, "The last time we checked was weeks ago."

"We have no choice but to go to the shop again" Sora said, "But we should go in groups of around 4 and change the people of that group every time they go out to get food."

"It's a good idea" Aqua smiled, "But we can worry about it next week when the supplies will be really low."

"She has a point" Sephiroth said, "It will give us time to workout the first team to go and get food, we might even be able to get inside the houses next to us instead of going all the way to the shops again."

"Alright" Cloud said writing down Sora's idea, "So anyone got anything else to say while we're here?"

"Are we still going to take in survivors?" Namine asked.

"Unless we know them or they are family, no."

"I doubt our families are alive still" Roxas said, "So there shouldn't be anymore survivors to take in."

"We can't be the only people left!" Sora told him, "Stay positive."

"I don't want to stay positive! There's nothing to be positive about! We're on our own untill the zombies die or we do."

"I don't want to believe that we're the only people left in Japan!" Sora said, "There must be other people to rescue."

"Have you seen the amount of Un-D's out there? If older adults couldn't survive then how can a bunch of 18 to 20 year olds?" Roxas shouted at him, "Face it we've got no chance."

The twins were glaring daggers at each other, Riku and Axel looked at their small boyfriends then at each other, the effect was the same on them both..._'So fucking hot!'_

Cloud grabbed the twin's tops and pulled them away from each other "Stop it! Stop arguing over this! We will do our best to survive this, anyone who says otherwise is being ridiculous. Now shut up and stop it!"

"He started it!" the twins said at them same time pointing to each other.

"Are you 8 or 18?" Cloud asked them.

"Age is just a number" Roxas laughed.

"You're only young once but you can be immature forever!" Sora cackled and ran out the room, closely followed by Roxas.

"Those two are weird" Aqua said as she watched them run.

"They've always been like that, sometimes they fight just to annoy Cloud" Ven told her.

"Yeah, they've been annoying me a lot lately" Cloud mumbled.

"Now back to business..." Septhiroth said, "Weapons; we're running out of ammunition."

"There's an evacuation station in the next town, if we can make it last untill we get there it shouldn't matter." Aqua replied.

"So our next objective is the evac station?" Axel asked taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, it's the best course of action if we want to live...we really should have headed there from the start but I didn't know they existed untill yesterday." Ven explained.

Silence filled the room as no one had anything to add or say, Riku and Axel looked at each other confused "Did you hear that?" they asked each other.

"Hear what?" Xion asked from her spot on the floor.

The group strained their ears and heard several bangs. Several _l__oud_ bangs.

"Gun shots!" Namine gasped.

Without another word Axel and Riku turned and ran towards the sounds. There was a study next to the kitchen and it seemed that the noises can from behind it's door.

Axel grabbed his pistol from it's makeshift holster, the waist band of his tattered jeans, behind him and pushed the door open. The twins stood in the room with undead scattered on the floor around them "It's okay" Sora smiled, "We got them all."

"They got in through the window" Roxas added lowering his gun, "Since when can they fucking jump?"

At that moment Riku saw a zombie's head surface just above Sora's shoulder.

"Holy shit" he whispered as Sora's eyes widened.


	10. If I Die Young

**Guys! My friend and I are doing a multi-fandom ask on our youtube channel, if you want to ask Sora something or Hige from Wolfs Rain PM me the question :-D**

**I'm beginning to feel like I have a death note. Enjoy and review!**

_. . . . ._

_Chapter 10: If I die young _

_~ Micheal Henry & Justin Robinett (Cover)_

_. . . ._

He had a hot feeling on the back of his neck as if someone was staring at his back. Their eyes boring into his skin. But the only live people in this room were in front of him...so that meant...

Sora held his breath and turned his head a fraction. He looked out of the corner of him eye. Sure enough a zombie was right behind him if he moved it would bite him and if he spoke it would bite him, he was screwed.

But maybe if he moved quick enough...?

"Stay still" Riku mouthed to him picked up a gun as quietly as he could.

Sora rolled his eyes _'Like I need to be told not to move!'_

Roxas shook his head at Riku "You can't shoot at it!" he mouthed.

"Why?"

"You'll hit Sora!"

_'Fucking assholes, can't even get me out of a tight situation'_ Sora thought an idea slowly forming in his mind, _'Now, let's try shooting backwards.'_

In seconds Sora had covered his ear with one hand so he didn't cause any damage, positioned his pistol on his shoulder facing the zombie and fired, startling Riku, Roxas and Axel who were still arguing silently. The bullet hit the zombie between the eyes, it swayed before falling on to the floor with a 'thump'.

"Sora are you okay?" Riku asked running towards the small teen and checking for bites.

"I'm fine, Riku."

Said teen smiled and kissed Sora on the nose.

"How did they get in?" Axel asked leaning against the door.

Roxas pointed to the wall behind him "The window, they can climb."

"Climb? Since when can they fucking climb?"

"We don't know" Roxas replied shouldering his rounders bat, "We just ran in here to think of new ways to annoy Cloud."

"It's impossible for them to get inside" Axel told the blonde, "They can't open fucking doors."

"As far as we know" Sora said pushing Riku away from him (He was getting a bit carried away, if you know what I mean).

"Besides I just told you that they climbed in through the open window" Roxas shouted, "and when I find whoever opened that window I will castrate them!"

The four teens walked back into the living room "It seems that our friends can climb" Roxas told Cloud as he sat down next to Axel.

"We can't stay here" Namine said, "This isn't the first time they've gotten in and it won't be the last."

"I don't really want to die here" Xion agreed, "I want to live, if only just a little bit longer."

"But where can we go?" Sephiroth asked picking up his glass of water, it was from the tap so it was dirty, he looked at it before dumping it all on Riku for the hell of it.

"Our house" Xion said, "There's a fence around it and everything."

"That's true, your dad is the mayor" Sora said.

"Also it's got a servents side and a normal side becasue it's so old! If the Un-Ds get in we can just move to whatever side they didn't over run" Roxas added.

"And it's not that far away" Namine smiled.

Riku sniffed and when to get a towel "Bastard" he shouted to his brother who just smirked at him.

The house shook "What was that?" Aqua asked.

"It can't be the undead again, can it?" Ven asked, "That would make it 3 times in 2 days."

"Maybe they know we're here and won't stop untill they've killed us" Riku suggested walking back into the room with a pink towel. Sora raised an eyebrow at him, "It was the only one I could find, don't judge me with those big blue eyes of yours!" Riku defended.

"What do we do?!" Xion asked as the house shook again and the sounds of moaning started to get louder, "There sounds like there is at least 70 out there."

"..." Cloud didn't answer her question 'We're surrounded by the sounds of it, there's no way out.'

The house shook again, the twins started to panic when their brother remained silent "Cloud!?"

"Upstairs now!" Cloud shouted grabbing the bag of supplies that was kept close at hand.

The pieces of wood used to fix the already broken windows were crushed under the weight of the zombies pushing down on it, hands were trying to grab the people inside.

Namine and Aqua were closest to the windows. They tried to get away from the pieces of broken glass and wood but were grabbed by cold, bloody hands.

"Help!" Namine cried as Aqua tried to slap and push the hands away.

Ventus and Roxas stopped climbing the stairs to run back a help the two teens. They grabbed hold of whatever they could reach and pulled.

"For dead guys they're strong" Roxas grunted tugging at Namine's wrists.

Axel moved over to help him, he wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and pulled "If your hands go any lower Axel I will kill you" Roxas grumbled.

"Aw Roxy why must you hurt me in this way?"

"I can think of many other ways to hurt you!"

"Guys this is not the time nor place!" Ventus shouted as Sora grabbed his waist to try to help him.

A pale arm wrapped itself around Aqua's neck slowly cutting off her air supply. She let out a choking sound as less and less air got to her lungs. Aqua gave Ven a sad look which made him more determined.

"Pull harder, Sora!" he shouted.

With a final tug using all of their strength Aqua fell forward on top of Ventus. She gasped and sputtered, wheezing for air before she was lifted up and dragged up the stairs by her blonde friend.

Sora began to help Axel and Roxas with Namine. He pulled with what little strength he had left, praying that Namine would be saved.

_'Please! Please! Please!'_

Namine yelled out as a pale arm snaked across her slim waist and pulled her out of the house through the window.

"Roxas!" she screamed as she was pulled into the hord of undead outside.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted. He stood frozen as the sounds of bones snapping joined the sounds of moaning.

Sora smacked a hand over his mouth, his skin had gone pale.

_'He looks like he's gonna be sick'_ Axel thought.

The brunette flew up the ladder; his skin even paler.

"No" Roxas whispered unaware of what was going on around him, "That's not her, she's not dead, she's safe..." he slumped on the floor.

"Roxas" Axel said softly grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling him away from the window, "We have to go."

"Make it stop Axel!" Roxas shouted, "Please, just make it stop!"

Both teens headed to Riku's bedroom, when they entered they saw that Sora had pulled Riku's bed sheets over his head and curled up in a ball.

"Where's Namine?" Xion asked looking behind them expecting her blonde sister to walk into the room.

Axel shook his head at the black-haired teen "I'm sorry, Xion."

"W-w-what do you mean?" she asked, but Axel knew that she understood.

"We tried our best - it wasn't enough."

Her blue eyes widened and glistened with unshed tears as fell to her knees "My little sister" she whispered, "gone."

Roxas climbed under the bed sheets with Sora and ignored everyone else.

"Now what?" Ven asked.

The was a loud clang.

"That was the ladder..." Riku relized, "They've pushed it over and if they can climb..."

"Cloud" Sephiroth said, "We have no choice now."

Cloud nodded and pulled out a remote from his pocket, Sephiroth did the same.

"What are you doing, Cloud?" Sora asked looking out from under the covers.

The blonde walked over to the twins and hugged them both "I'll miss you."

"Cloud?" Roxas asked unsure of what his older brother was doing.

"Riku, Axel take care of them."

"Hai!"

"Hai."

All the zombies were inside the house so Axel and Riku had no problem as they dragged the twins out of the window and climbed down onto the ground. Ven followed close behind them with Aqua carrying Xion who was still crying "Thank you" Aqua rasped "For everything" and with that she jumped down to the ground.

"Ready?" Cloud asked as the door started creaking.

"No."

"Nor am I" Cloud paused, "Will they be okay?"

"I'm sure of it."

The door burst open and undead started to pour in.

"Bye Seph" Cloud smiled.

"Yeah, goodbye Cloud."

They pushed the detonator.

And from the car that they were driving away in Sora and Roxas watched the explosion.


	11. Stand In The Rain

**Well guys enjoy this chapter and review!**

_. . . . _

_Chapter 11: Stand In The Rain_

_~ Superchick_

_ . . . ._

There were so many different emotions going through Sora's body that he could keep up or even recognise half of them. Pain, sadness, anger, grief. Three people! Three people had entered that house but would never leave it. His head was pounding, his stomach hurt, his eyes ached but above all his heart hurt.

He didn't know what Cloud was doing, he was unaware until his saw the house go up in a flurry of flames and smoke dancing their deadly dance; burning everything inside to a crisp. His oldest brother was gone and he'd be damned before Roxas met the same fate. He wouldn't let it happen.

Roxas had mentally decided he would never talk again to anyone other than Sora or Axel. He now had the responsiblity that Cloud had: 'Take care of Sora.'

It was a pact made the same night Sora he seen them watching the news with Sephiroth "If one of us dies the other will look after Sora Strife with their life." The Strife family was know well for their sense of loyalty and the need to protect their important people. Roxas never believed that before, he never seen it. Untill now. The proof was in the burning house behind them.

Riku and Sephiroth had never really had what you'd call a 'brotherly' relationship. They hated each other, it was just how they were. When the two had been reunited they only nodded to each other in acknowledgement before walking off.

There was no hugging or crying, no 'You're okay!', just a simple nod before continuing on as if nothing had happened, as if nothing had changed.

But Riku was glad that he hugged his older brother goodbye. He had his chance to show that he never hated him as much as he pretended and he found out the Seph had felt the same.

Xion and Namine had become closer since the out break. Xion had lulled herself into a sense of false security, even though the undead attacked them nearly every night Xion believed her sister wouldn't die. Ever. She didn't realise how stupid she was...until now.

The sisters had never been separated in thier lives. Losing Kairi was hard but Xion still had Namine to help her, but now that they were both gone Xion couldn't help but feel that she was truly alone for the first time in her life.

Aqua was driving, following Xion's mumbled directions towards her house. They all knew that this would go one of two ways. Either everyone in the house was dead and ready to bite their faces off or the house was empty. There was the possibility that Xion's family was alive but it was very slim.

Axel growled at a walker that was minding it's own business walking slowly down the road "I wish we could fuck the zombie's shit up!"

"I like this idea" Aqua smiled, "But it's suicide and no else needs to die."

"Turn left at the end of the road" Xion said quietly with a tremor in her voice, she was shaking after all.

"Are we just going to move from house to house for the rest of our lives?" Ven asked from the back of the car, he was keeping an eye on the twins.

"What else can we do" Aqua said sighing, "We can't go out and kill them all! There's only a few of us V something close to 6.5 billion zombies. Our loss is their gain"

"What I want to know is: why? Why did they attack us practically everyday for 2 weeks? And how did they know we were there?" The rest of the car ride was silent. No one has the answers to Ven's questions, so no one answered them.

When they arrived at Xion's house they found it was empty of people, both living and dead.

Axel and Riku jumped out of the car's boot and closed the iron gate behind the small group. The car was parked in a way that if they were attacked they could escape quickly.

They all wondered into the house in science.

"I wonder what happened" Aqua whispered as she looked around the deserted house, "Everything's still here, food, clothes, water, candles, cars." The teen was looking for anything salvageable but there was so much stuff that she left it where it was and threw out the food that was out of date instead.

Sora and Riku had gone to the room which was once Kairi's. It had a pink door with Kairi's name painted across it in white. The door next to Kairi's was black, Xion's room, the teen's name was written in pink. The last door was white with 'Namine' written on it in black.

Kairi's walls were painted a light shade of pink, there was a mattress on a wooden bed frame by the window along with a wooden night stand.

A glass was on it's side on the floor but whatever used to be inside had now been soaked into the white fluffy carpet before drying. The bookshelves held books on different types of dances and music. The walls were filled with pictures of Kairi with her family or with her friends.

Sora curled up against Riku on Kairi's bed and was lulled into sleep by the older teen's breathing.

Xion was in her own room with Roxas and Axel. The three didn't speak, just sat in silence.

Ven didn't know what to do with himself so in the end helped Aqua search the house for useful objects. They climbed a small set of stairs turning left once they had reached the top. The two continued walking straight until they found a corridor made of what looked like iron, it was slanting downwards.

"What the-?" Aqua said softly running a hand along the wall, "What is this?"

"Let's follow it and see where it leads."

"Alright."

As Aqua and Ven got closer to the end of the corridor it slowly got colder and colder before it was almost freezing; their breath causing clouds to form. When they reached the end they didn't like what they found. There was a room filled with undead; Xion's family.

"So this must have been built to protect the mayor" Aqua said as she watched the zombies move around the sealed off room.

"They must have let someone in who was bitten."

"And when that person turned..."

"They couldn't get the door open in time to escape."

Aqua sighed "A room built for protection was their downfall I guess."

"Yeah...we shouldn't tell Xion about this" Ven replied turning away from the metal door, "She's been through enough."

"But this will be the first place she'll look."

"I know...We'll just have to keep her away" Ven murmured, "She can't see this."

When Sora woke up Riku was playing with one of his spikes "You okay?" he asked.

Sora nodded "Riku?" he asked his eyebrows knitting together, a pout on his lips.

"Yeah?"

"If I ever get bitten...I want you to shoot me."

Riku drew back from their hug in surprise "What?"

"It's a simple request" Sora said, "If I start to turn into one of those things shoot me!"

Riku was quiet for what seemed like hours to Sora.

"...Okay" The older teen said finally, "but only as a last resort and you have to do the same for me."

Sora smiled and settled himself to go back to sleep. As Sora drifted off Riku remembered the words left on the fence.

_'Don't become bound by chains you cannot break'._

Why was he remembering that now?


	12. Shattered

_. . . . _

_Chapter 12: Shattered (Version 2)_

_~ Trading yesterday_

_. . . ._

Roxas was walking around Xion's garden, some Un-Ds were walking into the fence. Whenever they collided with the metal bars there was a loud 'clang' that made Roxas jump. But he didn't scream...much.

The blonde found that walking around the garden calmed him down and walking with Axel even more so. He had just finished helping Xion separate the supplies between the safe house side of the mansion and where they were staying. If one side was over run by the undead then all they had to do was run to the other side. Sure they had to walk over a wooden beam because they had destroyed the bridge so no zombies could follow but it was better than nothing.

It had taken over five hours to do but they had done it.

Xion still hadn't found out her entire family had turned into the very thing they were all running from. Ventus thought that she would look after she got over Namine's death. She didn't.

The teen mainly stayed inside her, Namine's or Kairi's room. She only came out to eat and the survival meetings the group held before going back in again. Of course she came outside to help Roxas with Aqua's 'Destroy the bridge' idea but otherwise you wouldn't know she was alive.

Sora had taken up sleeping all day. No one could wake him, the only people who could make him eat were Ven, Roxas and Riku. Sora had also found out about Xion's family on one of the days he spent wandering around, he hadn't told Xion and he wouldn't, but he did tell Riku.

Axel thought that it would be a good idea to kill all the Undead in the sealed room before Xion found out. But that would be wasting bullets and they were out numbered greatly.

Besides Aqua had said that she wouldn't be able to kill the small children in the room and the others agreed with her.

Roxas made his way back inside after walking around in circles for an hour. He'd just thought of a flaw about the beam they'd just put up for people to walk over. It wasn't very high.

It was the same hight as a brick wall surrounding a block of flats or apartments. If the zombies were reaching up they could be able to grab someone's ankle and if they didn't hit their head as they fell, then the zombies would get them, bite them, eat them, kill them.

"Axel?!" Roxas shouted when he burst through the front door, "Where's Xion?!"

Axel dropped his bottle of water with a start "Um, in the safe house I think" He said, "Why?"

"There's a problem with the fence! It could kill someone!" Roxas shouted behind him as he ran, "I'll be back in a second!"

The blonde took off leaving his confused boyfriend behind him.

Sora was in the kitchen eating some chocolate he had found in the back of the cupboard. It was on the verge of going out of date and figured no one would miss the bar.

The brunette's silver-haired walked in to see Sora munching on the bar. He left him to his own devices. This was one of the few times Sora had willingly come out of Kairi's room to eat.

"Hey Ra!" Riku greeted causing Sora to jump.

"Want some?" the brunette asked offering the chocolate bar to Riku.

"Nah you deserve it more than me."

Sora tilted his head to the side in confusion "How come?"

"Sora just eat the damn chocolate!" Riku told him.

The brunette nodded and continued to eat untill there was only one square left. He popped it in to his mouth and went to kiss Riku.

"Thank you, Ku."

"No problem Sora-Hime" Riku smirked.

Sora's smile dropped off his face "Did you just call me a princess?"

"No Ai! What makes you think that?"

"You did!" Sora glared at the older teen, "Now I must kill you!"

Before Sora could 'Kill' him Riku pounced on the small 18-year-old and started to tickle him. Sora wiggled around on the floor giggling and laughing.

"S-s-stop Riku!"

But the older teen didn't stop, only laughed along with his small boyfriend.

"Cloud!" Sora shouted. Riku stopped his attack and pulled away, shocked.

"Oh" Sora whispered, "Right."

Sora picked himself off the floor and walked towards the door.

"Sora! I'm sorry" Riku said softly standing behind the brunette.

"It's okay."

"No! It's not, I should have known you'd call for Clo- for him" The older teen said.

Sora's shoulders started to shake, it only took Riku a minute to realise Sora was crying, he pulled Sora into a hug.

"I miss him, Riku! Make him come back!" Sora sobbed turning around to bury his head in Riku's neck.

"I can't, Ra but believe me I would if I could."

"You must think I'm ridiculous" Sora smiled grimly looking up at Riku, "I'm a boy, I'm 18 and yet...I keep crying."

"Hey!" Riku said sternly, "Don't let you age or gender stop you from doing what you want! You can cross dress for all I care and I still wouldn't see you as anything else than my perfect little Sora."

"Cross dress?" Sora laughed.

"Got you laughing" Riku said softly leaning in to kiss Sora again...

But Axel came storming in "Guys! Roxas is missing!"

Sora's heart sank.

"For how long?" Riku asked pulling Sora closer to him.

"Over an hour!"

. . . .

Roxas was looking at the beam he had built earlier, the thousands of zombies walking around underneath it and Xion on the other side.

_'Well'_ Roxas thought, _'This is gonna be interesting.'_

"Roxas!" Xion said to him, "It's not worth it! Stay on that side!"

Roxas shook his head, he could do this!

He had crossed the beam while looking for Xion. He'd found her and told her about the problems with said beam, they had agreed to fix it the next day. Xion had crossed the fence first and had knocked over a flower-pot. At the same moment the zombies hitting themselves against the fence finally managed to break through leaving Roxas to cross over a wooden beam with zombies underneath it.

"It's better than you risking your life when your younger sibling needs you, Axel needs you."

_'Damn it'_

Xion looked sheepish "How did I manage to drop a flower-pot...?"

"Baka!" Roxas placed his foot on the fence as quietly as he could.

"Roxas what the fuck are you doing?" Axel shouted from behind Xion.

Xion turned around and watched Axel, Riku and Sora run towards her "Roxas is stuck on the other side."

"So walking over a pit of undead people was your plan to becoming unstuck?!" Riku asked the blonde, "You nearly gave Sora a panic attack!"

"Guys shut up!" Sora said, "Your riling up the zombies."

"Axel I am going to cross that fence!" Roxas said, quieter this time.

Sora looked at his older brother and only family he had left other than Ventus "Please don't."

Roxas gave a small smile "I'll be fine."

"Be careful Roxy" Axel said softly.

Roxas nodded. He started to walk across the fence again _'Right, left, right, left.'_ Sora was watching with wide eyes, every little detail was scrutinized by his eyes.

_'So far so good'_ Roxas thought once he reached half way. Xion was watching nervously.

A pale hand grabbed hold of Roxas's ankle. The blonde's eyes widened as he slipped off the fence and fell down to the ground. Riku quickly picked up another flower-pot and threw it as far away from them as he could to lead away the zombies.

Axel ran to the edge of the wall and looked down _'He could still be alive! Oh god please let him by alive!'_

The red-head let out a scream when he saw the pool of blood forming around Roxas's blonde hair. His blue eyes staring into Axel's emerald green but unseeing.

Sora ran over to him to see what had become of his beloved twin, Riku tried to grab his shoulders but wasn't quick enough. The brunette saw his twin laying in a pool of his own blood and sank to his knees.

Sora stared ahead of himself ignoring Axel's screams, he felt Riku wrap his arms around him but was too numb to feel it _'He's gone.'_

* * *

**Hime means 'Princess'**

**Ai means 'Love'**

**And even thought I'm pretty sure I've already said this 'Baka' is idiot.**

**I'm very sorry to all Roxas fangirls/boys.**


	13. Numb

**Sorry this has taken forever! I'm doing my GCSE's and spent all of last week on my art homework. Please enjoy and Review**

_. . . . _

_Chapter 13: Numb_

_~ Linkin Park_

_. . . ._

Sora was laying on Kairi's bed with the covers pulled over his head. The house was quiet.

The brunette had tried to get some sleep, but each time he closed his eyes he saw Roxas's face as he fell or saw Cloud saying goodbye to him, Kairi biting his math teacher, Em leaving to open the gate, Namine being dragged out of a window, Terra being bit.

Sometimes he dreamt of things that haven't happened like Ven being bitten or Xion being killed.

But his worst fear was having to shoot Riku in the head and he dreamt about that every night.

Riku had said to him it was only natural for nightmares to start after everything that had happened to them, but Sora didn't want to relive some of the worst moments in his life or his worst fears.

Sora gave up on falling asleep and pulled back the covers. He looked out of the window at the darkening sky, there was no source of light anymore unless it was solar-powered.

He opened Kairi's door and walked towards the living room, when he opened the door he saw that the survivors were all looking at him "You're having a meeting."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

"We were going to ask you to join us but we thought you wouldn't want to" Xion said, she couldn't help but feel guilty that Roxas was dead, if only she hadn't tripped over a flower-pot...

"No, I need something to take my mind off...certin events" Sora replied sitting down next to Riku.

"Okay" Aqua nodded.

"We were talking about how we need to get some food for section B of this mansion" Ven said pointing to the sheet of paper on the table.

"We're sending a team of 3 out tomorrow, we just need volunteers" Aqua told them, "Anyone want to go?"

"I'll go" Axel raised his hand, he had been siting at the back of the room in a dark corner, the others had forgotten he was even there.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked. He didn't get an answer.

Aqua wrote his name down "Two places left."

"Put my name down too, Aqua" Xion said.

"Okay anyone else?"

"Me" Sora mumbled.

"Now remember you can change places with anyone who isn't going if you start to have second thoughts, it's better that the person going has a clear head" Ven lectured them, "It's been over 6 months since that start of the out break and we don't know how many zombies there are now."

"That's it everyone, we'd also like to say that we are taking in any survivors we see again, so if you see any tomorrow let them come with you" Aqua added after writing down Sora's name.

"What are you playing at?" Riku asked once they were in Kairi's room again.

"What do you mean? I only put my name down to go shopping."

"Sora, you know that it isn't that simple anymore! You could die!"

"So it's alright for Axel and Xion to go but not me?" Sora asked glaring at his boyfriend.

"I didn't mean it like that" Riku defended.

"Then what did you mean?" Sora challenged.

Riku opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Ventus knocking on the door "Can I talk to you for a sec, Ra?" he asked.

Sora shot Riku one last glare before following Ventus down the hall "I know you're upset, in fact that's a understatement" Ven started, "But I made a promise to Cloud and Roxas to watch over you if anything happened to them, I need you to tell me" Ven grabbed Sora's shoulders and forced the younger teen to look him in the face, "You're not going on that looting mission just because you feel the need to get revenge on the Undead, are you?"

Sora looked shocked, Was he going on a revenge mission? Sure he hated the undead even more so now but did he want revenge?

Maybe he did, maybe he had asked Aqua to write his name down because subconsciously he wanted to beat the shit out of some zombies, "I don't know, the thought only just crossed my mind."

Ventus looked slightly relived "When you go please keep a clear head! And be careful! I don't want you to die."

"When I go? Your not going to stop me?" Sora asked surprised.

"No, I'm not going to control you, you are 18 after all" Ven smiled, "A legal adult."

Sora smiled slightly "Thank you, Ven."

The next morning Sora, Axel and Xion were by the front door ready to go.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"Hmm?" Sora was still annoyed with him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night."

"...It's okay I forgive you" Sora smiled.

"Please be careful!" Riku pulled him into a hug.

"I will be as careful as I can."

"Okay guys" Aqua shouted, "We know that some shops will be empty of anything useful, just remember that the further you go, the more dangerous this will be for you and we'd rather you came back with nothing than not come back at all so try not to go too far, now good luck and stay safe!"

Sora waved as he walked out onto the street with his shotgun hanging over his shoulder, Riku waved back but couldn't help but worry _'The further they go the more dangerous it is for them.'_

A week passed without any sign of Sora, Axel or Xion. Riku had taken up pacing in front of the window all day, hoping he would see brown spiky hair bobbing up the drive way, hear that deep laughter of Axel's, smell Xion's perfume.

Aqua was also worried, she sat on the sofa watching Riku walk up and down for hours on end, while Ventus spread himself out on the floor and used his finger to draw in the carpet.

The group of three had left on what everyone counted as a Monday but by Friday morning there was still nothing, but friday evening...that was a different story.

A horror story.

It was pitch black inside Xion's house. Riku could only guess what the time was; the clocks had stopped a long time ago. Aqua had fallen asleep on Ven's lap, the blonde stroking her hair slowly as he too tried to give into the land of sleep. Riku was still pacing when he heard gun shots.

"Aqua, Ven! Wake up, quick!"

The two teens woke with a start "What?" Ventus asked rubbing his eyes.

"Gunfire!"

They rushed outside to see Sora and Axel running away from a zombie.

Riku squinted to try and see the figure. Short, black hair, a black vest top that was covered with blood, a black and white checked skirt and a small bag on it's back.

"Xion?" Riku muttered, _'__Xion is a...zombie?'_

Axel tripped and fell with a 'thud' banging his chin against the road. Blood drippled down his chin Sora had noticed the redhead's disappearance and ran back over to him.

"Come on Axel!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

Sora pulled the older teen up and pushed him in the direction of the mansion "GO!"

Axel ran towards the gate which was being opened by Ventus. Sora sent a bullet towards Xion who knocked the shotgun out of his hands, Sore was cornered against a wall, without thinking he raised his arms to cover his face.

Riku noticed Xion's teeth were mere centimetres from Sora's arm, he quickly ran towards them loading his hand gun. He heard Sora scream but didn't know why.

The silverette pointed his gun between Xion's milky white eyes and fired at point blank range, blowing the back of her head off.

Sora started to feel dizzy, the world was spinning.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Riku asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sora held up his arm showing Riku the blood dripping down on to the pavement from where Xion had bitten him, blue orbs looked up at green.

Riku swallowed the lump in his throat and wished that he was anywhere else but there.


	14. Almost lover

**_I'M SO SORRY! _I have so much homework it's like I'm drowning in paper and art projects! And I'm sorry about what I did to Sora! **

_. . . . _

_Chapter 14: Almost Lover_

_~ A Fine Frenzy_

_. . . ._

"Sora" Riku breathed staring at the blood dripping down the brunette's arm.

The small teen was breathing heavily almost as if breathing was becoming a problem for him. Shivering Sora looked up a Riku. The light behind his eyes was fading "Please, Ku, you promised" Sora rasped.

Stunned Riku aimed his handgun at Sora's head, his hands shaking "I can't" Riku whispered, "I can't do it!"

"Please, otherwise I'll come back...as one of them."

"...I shoot myself as well, we'll go together."

"You have to live Riku, and you have to live for me and for Kairi."

"But-"

"You can do it."

"No! I can't!"

"You can. I believe you can" Sora's voice was becoming softer. His body shutting down on him.

Riku shook his head "I won't do it!"

"Please."

He looked so small. Sounded so shattered. And Riku couldn't bring himself to just say no "I-I love you, Ra"

"I love you too."

Riku closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Axel came up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder "At least you got to say you loved him."

The redhead pulled the gun out of Riku's hands and gave it to Aqua who had her arm around a crying Ven. Aqua walked back inside pulling Riku and Ventus with her, Axel pulled Sora's and Xion's bodies into the garden so the zombies didn't eat them.

Riku left to Kairi's room, he rummaged through one of her draws where he knew she had kept her photo album. He flicked through the pictures, from Kairi with him to Kairi with Sora, Sora with Riku to Kairi with Namine and Xion.

They were all smiling, every time, everyone.

They were all happy, smiling and _alive_.

Now there were only four of them left.

Riku smiled when he saw the picture of Sora and Kairi standing in their Destiny high uniform on their first day, Riku had taken the picture for them. He had already been at the school for a year so showed them where everything was, at the end of the day he had taken the photo.

More than once Riku had to wipe his eyes. They wouldn't stay dry.

After looking at the album for over an hour Riku decided to get some sleep, but he couldn't. When he closed his eyes he saw Sora asking him to shoot him, heard the gun shot. He had agreed to that promise but had no intension of seeing it to the end. He believed they would both live, that they would both survive.

What had happened to Xion? Was the question burning inside him, he wanted, no, needed to know.

What had happened to turn her into a zombie? How had it happened? How long ago?

Riku knew that he'd never know the answers...becasue he'll never ask.

Ventus was in a spare bedroom hiding under the covers. Aqua was sitting on the bed while Axel sat on a fluffy white arm-chair.

"I'm the last one" Ven's muffled voice came from under the covers, "The last Strife."

"Oh Ven" Aqua sighed, "Don't think like that, please."

"Yeah" Axel agreed, "Now isn't the time to lose our heads, we don't know how long this is going to go on for so we have to at least try to stay alive."

"Axel can you go and get him a drink please?" Aqua asked.

The redhead nodded "Sure."

He walked down a corridor without paying attention to where he was going, he ended up in a metal like tunnel. The smooth, cool metal had been drawn on in a felt tip pen.

'Sora was here' or 'Roxas is awesome' littered the walls along with little doodles. Axel ran his fingers over two stick people, both with spiky hair holding hands, the smaller one was labeled 'Roxas' the taller one was 'Axel'.

Axel stared at Roxas's handwriting for what seemed like hours. The redhead banged hs fists on the wall "Damn it!"

The sound of a door opening made Axel jump and look around. He saw zombies falling over each other trying to get out of a room at the end of the hallway, he removed his hands from the wall and saw a red button. He had pressed it and opened the doors at the end, opening hell on to them all.

He ran. He ran as fast as he could looking for Ven's room or Riku's.

He ran through Kairi's door and pulled Riku's arm from under the bed sheets "Come on dude! We gotta go!" He shouted.

"Why?" Riku mumbled not really awake yet.

"Zombies!"

That woke him up "Let me at those bloody bastards!"

"Riku, think! It's not worth it, now grab a gun and let's go!"

The two teens ran out of the bedroom with pistols in hand, they burst into Ven's room to see that Aqua and Ventus were already gone, there was a headless zombie laying at the foot of the bed.

There was a group of walkers running towards them.

"Run or shoot?" Axel asked backing away with his handgun pointing towards the incoming hord, "Run or shoot?"

"Both!"

They dashed down the hall shooting zombies that got to close for comfort. They headed towards the other side of Xion's mansion but were stopped by another group of zombies. They were surrounded.

"Now what?" Axel asked quietly.

"There's a room just to the left of us, if we stay quiet they might not know we're there!" Riku replied running off. Axel followed him. They locked the door and backed away towards the wall behind them, breathing heavily.

"How many bullets have you got?" Riku asked.

"One, you?"

"One."

"So that's two...is there any ammo in here?" Axel asked rolling his last bullet in his hand.

"No, Xion and I cleaned this place out, there was nothing worth using."

Axel jumped when there was banging on the door "Shit! How do they know we're here?!"

"They can probably smell us...I didn't think about that" Riku sighed, "This is it Axel."

_'I'll see you soon, Sora.'_

"Your probably right."

_'I'm on my way Roxas, wait for me.'_

"I'm sorry it's my fault, I should have thought more clearly."

"This was going to happen sooner or later."

The door burst open and Riku raised his gun to his head, pulling the trigger.

Axel copied him, he pulled the trigger when a zombie was only a centimetre in front of him.

In the other side of the house Aqua and Ven were huddled together. And they stayed like that.

The sounds of two gun shots chilling them right to their bones.

**One chapter left.**


	15. Happy Ending

**I'm really sorry this is late but I have my reasons. Okay guys this is the last chapter of the story but some of you asked for a little chapter of how Kairi got bit so I'll post that after this. I don't own anything. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! **

_. . . . _

_Chapter 15: Happy Ending_

_~ Mika_

_. . . ._

Aqua and Ven sat in their living room. Today marked the 10 year anniversary of the zombie apocalypse and the world was in morning.

The survivors, their families, small children, teenagers, everyone. It was a hard day.

Six months after Xion, Sora, Riku and Axel died the zombies became weak and slowly died. Their bodies decaying in the heat of the summer months and their new senses were failing. The army said it was because of a toxin that they released into the air causing all the undead to decay. No one believed them and still don't.

After the zombies were in more manageable numbers the army started to help the survivors. All 100 of them. It took them a while but soon Japan and the rest of the world was getting back to normal.

There weren't that many zombie free places so all the survivors had to live in the same area. Because of this Cloud's best friend Zack found Aqua and Ven. He asked about the twins and Cloud, if Ven knew what had happened to them.

Aqua had to answer for him "There all...gone, Zack."

He understood and left them alone after that, but they talk about the twins and Cloud occasionally now that their older.

The survivors held funerals for everyone they knew, they didn't have the bodies so their names were written down on pieces of wood and tied onto trees.

"Daaaaaaaaad~! Tiki is being annoying!" Shouted a voice from up stairs.

Ven sighed '_So much for the whole world in morning.'_

"Muuuuuuuuum~! Ra is being an baka!"

Aqua slapped the palm of her hand on her forehead "You two! Get down here!" she shouted.

Two heads appeared at the bottom of the stairs "Yes?" they asked.

"I have a story to tell you!"

Blue eyes brightened and a small girl about seven years old ran into the room and sat on Aqua's lap.

"Tiki! You too!" Ven said, "This is important."

Another seven year old walked into the room and sat on the floor "What do you want to tell us?" She asked twirling a lock of blue hair between her fingers.

"You've been told about the apocalypse 10 years ago, right?" Aqua asked looking at her two children.

"Yup!"

"You guys lived through it didn't you?" Tiki asked.

"Yeah, we're going to tell you what we know" Ventus smiled slightly, "We all lost family members, my cousins Sora, Roxas and Cloud were among them" Ven said pulling an album out of a draw and found a picture of the three brothers. He had been lucky to find it again.

"They look happy" Ra said as she looked at Sora's smiling face.

"Yeah, I can't tell you how they escaped our school, Destiny high, I wasn't with them from the beginning but I can tell you that Cloud died to protect his younger brothers, Roxas died looking for Xion and the youngest Strife died trying to get supplies for the rest of us."

"Who are they next to Sora?" Ra asked pointing at a picture of three teens in swimming costumes.

"That one's Riku and that's Kairi" Aqua said pointing to each teen in turn, "They both died."

"And the one with red hair next to Roxy?"

"That's Axel."

"Can you tell us more about them?" Tiki asked pointing to a picture of Terra.

"Well we should really start from the beginning, shouldn't we?"

"Yes please!"

The next morning Tiki and Ra walked to school with a friend of theirs and his mum. They told him all about Sora, Roxas and Cloud, about Namine, Xion and Kairi, Riku and Sepiroth, Em, Terra, Axel.

Aqua went to work. She worked as someone who went into schools to tell children about the apocalypse, what to do if it ever happened again, what not to do. She told her story. It was her way of keeping her friends alive.

Ventus had woke up early and made a stop at the cemetery before he went to work. He taught children self-defence. Hand-to-hand combat, how to use weapons like swords and guns. What could be used as a weapon in your home in an emergency.

In the blonde's hand was a letter he had written. He was going to give it to his friends the day before but had ended up spilling his guts to his children.

Ven left the letter on top of Sora's grave and headed to work. He was going to teach the kids how to use a shotgun today, and he had the perfect green handled one in the back of his car to demonstrate with.

_"I miss you all."_

Was all the letter said.

Tiki opened her bag and rummaged around for a pen, her hand clasped around a piece of paper. She pulled it out and saw it was a note from her mum.

_"I hope you and your sister didn't mind us telling you our story, I'll tell you all the gory parts when you're older but know you know that there were survivors of the zombie apocalypse, you know that some died as heros and others as zombies._

_But I will never forget those people who I spent those few months with, it's all down to them that I survived._

_I survived and had you!_

_I'm asking you to keep those people with you in your heart and they'll look after you! I promise."_

Ven looked back at the name tags on the tree and smiled.

"Sora, Roxas, Cloud, Riku, Sephiroth, Namine, Xion, Kairi, Em, Terra, Axel I thank you. You may not have known it but you did a lot for us. We will live the rest of our lives and we will do everything that you never got the chance to. We'll live life to the fullest for you."

**~ The End ~**

**For now...**


	16. Kairi is bitten

**. . . .**

**Kairi is bitten**

**. . . .**

It was a warm day, Xion had just come off the phone to Axel and was bursting with excitement for some unknown reason, Namine had just finished getting dressed and was checking she had the right books for the school day and Kairi was still asleep.

She was rudely awoken by a human known as Xion jumping on her bed "I've done it!" she shouted.

The redhead groaned, two slithers of blue revealed themselves as Kairi peered at her sister through half lidded eyes "And what, may I ask, have you done?"

Xion grinned evilly as she jumped off the pink covered bed with added flamboyance "Axel Lea is going to ask Roxas Strife on a date!" she laughed, "That means that you, dearest sister, owe me money!"

That woke Kairi up, she sat bolt upright with her mouth hanging open "No! I was meant to beat you! SoRiku was meant to win!"

"Well AkuRoku has won so cough up!"

"Roxas might say no."

"Riku hasn't even asked Sora."

"Axel might chicken out.

"This is Axel we're talking about here!"

"Guys!" Shouted a timid voice from the doorway, "I hate to interrupt you but dad said breakfast is ready" Namine sent a nervous look around Kairi's room before walking to the kitchen, her school bag swinging over her shoulder.

Xion laughed before bolting after Namine knocking a glass of water over in the process. Kairi watched her go before sighing and pulling her usual pink dress over her head and headed for breakfast.

After they'd eaten and Kairi had plastered her face in make up the sisters brushed their teeth and left for school deciding to walk as it was such a nice day.

"So how are your plans going?" Xion asked Kairi as they waited for the light to turn red so the cars would stop and they could cross the road.

"Well I've spoken to Riku and got him thinking."

"Are you two still trying to get your best friends together?" Namine asked as she took a picture of a bird in a tree for a reference for her art piece.

"SoRiku is my OTP! I have a blog on tumblr and everything" Kairi squealed, "I ship them so hard!"

"Do they know?" Namine asked trying not to sigh.

"Well Riku knows..."

"Axel and Roxas shall soon be together and then I'll have to start planning the wedding!" Xion's giggles soon turned into cackling as the trio crossed the road.

They turned left at the end of the road and saw the looming building that was their school in front of them. It looked like a prison with it's whitewash walls and perimeter fence.

As they neared the alleyway that was used by two shops to put rubbish bins Kairi had a bad feeling inside her stomach, like something bad was going to happen. She heard a strange noise come from the alleyway and stopped to listen. Xion and Namine noticed that she had stopped and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked hugging her sketch book tighter to her chest subconsciously.

"I thought I heard something" Kairi explained.

They were silent, listening for sounds. A gurgling groan came from the darkness of the alleyway, the three teens backed up as a man came tumbling out of the darkness.

He looked half dead.

His black and white striped hair was tied in a low pony tail there was dried blood surrounding his head. There was a broken eye patch strap hanging off his ear. Blood was pouring from a deep cut on his arm, what looked like teeth marks were on his neck blood leaking from the small holes, the man's eyes were a strange shade of white rimmed with red, small flecks of amber were all that was left of their original colour.

Kairi did a double take at the man's appearance, no one else seemed to notice that anything was wrong with him "E-excuse us" Kairi stuttered trying to get around him.

The man grabbed her arm as she moved towards him "Let go!" Kairi shouted at him panic bubbling around her.

He didn't seem to hear her. The man's teeth plunged into Kairi's arm, before he could do to much damage Kairi yanked her arm away and looked at the man in shock.

Xion pulled the redhead's other arm and grabbed Namine's hand before running towards the school.

Once they reached the courtyard Kairi looked at her arm, there were small bite marks but they weren't deep. She hugged her arm to her chest and looked over at Axel and Riku who seemed to be arguing about something while Sora and Roxas were laughing on the floor.

The bell went and her sisters left to find Roxas while she headed to her first class, math. Xion soon caught up with her and they sat in their respective seats.

Half an hour into the lesson Kairi felt like she could see the world spinning on it's axis. Her head pounded and she felt like she was about to faint, throw up and explode all at once.

Xion seemed to notice this and asked to be excused. Mr Siax didn't seem to be to happy about it but let them go to the toilets.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked with a worried expression as Kairi leaned heavily on a sink.

"I don't think so" Kairi mumbled, "I just feel so...weird."

Her body started to tingle and her skin felt clammy. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw that her eyes looked dead, the light behind them fading.

Kairi coughed into her hand, it felt wet, she looked at her palm surprised to see flecks of blood. She had just coughed up blood. _'Oh god holy shit.'_

"Kairi?" Xion asked as she coughed again, this time the crimson liquid flew from her mouth and poured down her dress. It became harder to breathe and Kairi clasped on the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Kairi!" Xion rummaged in her bag for a water bottle while moving towards her fallen sister.

Kairi's eyes closed slowly "Xion..."

Said teen bit back a sob and shook her sister's shoulder "Come on Kai! Now isn't the time to sleep!" Xion slapped Kairi's cheek, "Stay awake! Damn it, talk to me!"

Xion heard a groan and laughed in relief "Thank god!"

But the relief was short lived, Kairi stood up, she loomed over her sister who was still kneeling on the floor. Her hand reached out and grabbed Xion who cried out as the cold, clammy skin touched her.

The older teen tried to bite the black haired girl in her grasp "K-Kairi? What are you doing?"

She looked up at her sister's face and gasped.

Xion pushed Kairi away from her and shook the contents of her bag on the floor, with her eyes on Kairi she grabbed the first thing that came to her: a butter knife. As the older teen lunged for her again Xion stabbed the knife in her stomach; it did nothing, the redhead continued to attack her sister.

Blue eyes widened when the knife didn't work, Xion pushed open the door and ran back to her class. She threw the door open and then slammed it shut once she was inside, using her body to barricade it shut.

The image of white eyes rimmed with red with flecks of violet was still clear in her mind.

**Kairi was bitten by Xigbar! Blame him!**


End file.
